


Karasuno, Fight

by Bluebxrry_Mulk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Crackhead energy, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lots of Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Language, but mostly chat, but not really, chat fic, i actually wanted to make some scenarios, just one big family, little manga spoilers, this has now been given a plot, this might actually be half chat half fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebxrry_Mulk/pseuds/Bluebxrry_Mulk
Summary: The third years made a chat so they can inform each other on club activities. It was only for the third years and Daichi tried to make sure everyone knew it.But Asahi ended up giving into Noya and Tanaka demands and added them into it. Now, Chaos has been unleashed on the once peaceful chat with the addition of the rest of the team, plus some of their crackhead friends.(The chat is kind of like a mix of discord and instagram)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 64
Kudos: 245





	1. Karasuno, Fight- off the demons that have surrounded me

_3 weeks ago_

Sawamura Daichi- Suga, can you remind the first years to open the gym today?

Sugawara Koushi- I’ll see Hinata and Kageyama at lunch. I’ll give the keys to them then

Sawamura Daichi- thanks

* * *

_1 week ago_

Azumane Asahi- uh, hey Kiyoko?

Kiyoko Shimizu- Yes, Azumane?

Azumane Asahi- did you get my jacket yet?

Kiyoko Shimizu- Oh, yes. I will give it to you at practice later

Azumane Asahi- Thank you, Kiyoko-san

* * *

_5 days ago_

Sugawara Koushi- Asahi…

Sawamura Daichi- where are you?

Azumane Asahi- hiding for Noya and Tanaka

Sugawara Koushi- Why?

Azumane Asahi- They’re trying to add themselves to the chat

Sawamura Daichi- …

Sawamura Daichi- don’t 

Sawamura Daichi- you 

Sawamura Daichi- dare

Kiyoko Shimizu- You can come out now, Azumane. 

Azumane Asahi- I can?

Sugawara Koushi- yeah. 

Sugawara Koushi- hinata got their attention off of you and onto him

* * *

_1 day ago_

Azumane Asahi- I’m sorry

Sugawara Koushi- ???

_Azumane Asahi has added Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuuosuke_

Sawamura Daichi- AZUMANE ASAHI!

Azumane Asahi- I’m sorry ;-;

Nishinoya Yuu- Yoooooooooooooooooooooo

Tanaka Ryuuosuke- yoooooooooooooooo

Azumane Asahi- I’m so so so sorry Daichi

Nishinoya Yuu- We need to change our names. 

_Nishinoya Yuu is now ROLLING THUNDA_

Tanaka Ryuuosuke- Broooo how did you change your name!

ROLLING THUNDA- I made Asahi make me an admin. 

Tanaka Ryuuosuke- Change my name!!

Sawamura Daichi- 3 years of this peaceful chat…

Sugawara Koushi- Daichi.. Stop being a negative nancy

Sawamura Daichi- shh

_Tanaka Ryuuosuke is now Baldyy_

Baldyy- Broooo

ROLLING THUNDA- That wasnt me

Sugawara Koushi- That wasn’t you?

ROLLING THUNDA- ….

ROLLING THUNDA- nope

_Sugawara Koushi is now Sugar_

Sugar- just make it Suga please?

ROLLING THUNDA- Nope!

_Azumane Asahi is now Jesus_

_Sawamura Daichi is now Deadchi_

Deadchi- I did not die

Deadchi- Noya

Deadchi- change it back

_Deadchi is now dadchi_

Sugar- oh

Dadchi- dear lord

_ROLLING THUNDA added Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka_

Tsukishima Kei- no

_Tsukishima Kei left the chat_

_ROLLING THUNDA added Tsukishima Kei_

ROLLING THUNDA- this is now a family chat so sit their and be pretty, beanple

Tsukishima Kei- no

Yamaguchi Tadashi- Tsukki.. This is actually a good idea for us to keep in touch

Yamaguchi Tadashi- so stay?

Tsukishima Kei- fine

Sugar- I would’ve thought Hinata and Kageyama would be the first to talk on here

Yachi Hitoka- they’re in the gym practicing 

Dadchi- Figures

Kiyoko Shimizu- hi yachi-san

Yachi Hitoka- oh hi Kiyoko-san!

ROLLING THUNDA- KIYOKO?

Baldyy- KIYOKO!!!!

_Kiyoko Shimizu is now Kiyoko_

_Yachi Hitoka is now Yachi_

Kiyoko- oh hello, Nishinoya… Tanaka

Baldyy- SHEU SAIF HI!!

ROLLING THUNDA- JKLDSJFIOL HI KIYOKO-SAN

Sugar- I can hear them from here

Dadchi- I know right

Yachi- Since the first years are all here, why don’t we add the rest of the team? 

Yachi- It would make a good way of communication for the team and all

Yachi- but we don’t have to

Dadchi- no, it's fine. Noya, go ahead and add the rest of the team.

ROLLING THUNDA- right on

_ROLLING THUNDA added Ennoshita Chikara, Narita Kazuhito, Kinoshita Hisashi_

Narita Kazuhito- oh-

Narita Kazuhito- you add the first years before us? 

Narita Kazuhito- wowwow

Baldyy- we like them better than you.. 

ROLLING THUNDA- we like hinata and yachi better than you

Ennoshita Chikara- oop

Kinoshita Hisashi- i am offended

Narita Kazuhito- (‡ಠ╭╮ಠ)

* * *

_Today_

Kageyama Tobio- oh

Kageyama Tobio- hello

Hinata Shouyou- Karasuno, Fight!

Tsukishima Kei- off the demons that surround me

Tsukishima Kei- oh thats right… they are the demons

Hinata Shouyou- saltyshima…

_Tsukishima Kei is now saltyshima_

saltyshima- Nishnoya Yuu

ROLLING THUNDA- yes?

saltyshima- change

saltyshima- my 

saltyshima- name

saltyshima- back

saltyshima- right 

saltyshima- mother

saltyshima- fucking

Sugar- Tsukishima!

dadchi- Language!

saltyshima- now

ROLLING THUNDA- Nope! 

ROLLING THUNDA- And I’ve made it so I’m the only one who can change names

ROLLING THUNDA- mwahhhhaaaa

saltyshima- …

saltyshima- can you at least capitalize it?

_saltyshima is now Saltyshima_

Saltyshima- thank you

Hinata Shouyou- I for sure thought tsukishima was gonna kill you noya-sempai

Saltyshima- fix your grammar please

ROLLING THUNDA- I’m his sempai! 

ROLLING THUNDA- he’ll have to learn how to receive before he could kill me

Kageyama Tobio- that reminds me

Kageyama Tobio- I need to get my milk before we practice your receives, hinata

Hinata Shouyou- Bwahh

Hinata Shouyou- I want to hit some spikes

Kageyama Tobio- If you keep receiving with your face youl be out of the game with a bloody nose boke!

Hinata Shouyou- stop calling me boke Bakageyama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo  
> I have recently gotten back into haikyuu. Andddd I decided I wanted to make a crack fic for it.  
> Basically this fic will have little to no plot and just some feel good stuff in it. But, if you guys want I can make a story element to it. Like the characters getting together and the angst around that. Nothing to deep tho, since I am working on a very angsty piece for this fandom right now, as well as rewriting my first ever fic on here. 
> 
> This story is just to have some laughs and the scenarios are most likely going to be based on vines/tik toks, or some Unus Annus timestamps that I've written down.


	2. because you got cake my dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto Koutarou is now Cake
> 
> Cake- why cake?
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou- because you got cake my dude
> 
> ROLLING THUNDA- more than oikawa
> 
> sugamama- oop-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugar/sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy - tanaka  
> the all seeing/precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> narita and kinoshita don't have any nicknames yet

_3 days ago_

Hinata Shouyou- Noya-senpai!

Hinata Shouyou- Change Kageyama’s name to the blueberry!

Kageyama Tobio- dont!

ROLLING THUNDA- I have something better!

_Kageyama Tobio is now Blueberry Milk_

Blueberry Milk- i hate it here

Hinata Shouyou- Yayyyy

ROLLING THUNDA- dont worry yamayama

_Hinata Shouyou is now literal sunshine_

Blueberry Milk- how is this fair?

Blueberry Milk- that is true and a compliment

literal sunshine- ‘w’

ROLLING THUNDA- what’s that face for, shouyou?

literal sunshine- nothin

* * *

_2 days ago_

Sugar- remember, we have a practice match with Nekoma this afternoon

Ennoshita Chikara- oh, this is a chat for actual information about the club

Dadchi- originally it was just for the third years….

Ennoshita Chikara- it was a good idea to keep nishinoya and tanaka out… but a bad idea to let asahi be able to add people

_ennoshita Chikara is now EnnoSHITa_

ennoSHITa- I don’t really care, Noya

ennoSHITa- I am a little shit

Dadchi- …

Sugar- you need to stop feeling guilty for leaving, Ennoshita

ennoSHITa- …

_Sugar is now Sugamama_

Sugamama- i will hit both of you

ROLLING THUNDA- ( ‘ 3 ’ )

Sugamama- i will hit you 

* * *

_1 day ago_

literal sunshine- Kuroo and bokuto-san are throwing a party tomorrow to celebrate nationals training week

literal sunshine- can we go?

Saltyshima- are you asking for permission?

Saltyshima- pfft

literal sunshine- well, they are like the parents of the team

literal sunshine- look at their names

sugamama- i’m okay with it, but daichi has the final say

Dadchi- i can’t force anyone to go, but I will be going. Any of you can go too

literal sunshine- yay!!!!

sugamama- who all is going?

sugamama- so I can tell sensei

ROLLING THUNDA- MEEE

Jesus- I’ll go too

literal sunshine- yamayama-kunnnnn

Blueberry milk- I’m not going

literal sunshine- whaaaa?

Blueberry milk- I was already planning on working on some serves tomorrow night. 

Blueberry milk- you should work on your shitty recieves

sugamama- kageyama, you should take a break for a night. I’m sure you and hinata are going to be using the gym all day anyway

literal sunshine- I’M GOING TO BE WORKING WITH NOYA-SAN ALL DAY SO I CAN BE READY FOR NATIONALS

literal sunshine- YOU SHOULD COME PARTY WITH MEEEE

Blueberry milk- fine 

literal sunshine- YAYYYY

Saltyshima- eww 

Saltyshima- the king is being soft

literal sunshine- dont be like that tsukishima… you were blushing up a storm when kuroo asked you!!

Blueberry milk- hinata boke

Saltyshima- I thought I told you not to speak of that

literal sunshine- o0op sorry

Baldyy- did hinata just insinuate that kageyama was blushing because of him?

literal sunshine- why would kageyama be blushing because of me?

literal sunshine- I’m not a volleyball

Saltyshima- pfft

Blueberry milk- I don’t blush!

literal sunshine- yes you do!!!

sugamama- you don’t see you

ROLLING THUNDA- dude, you blush more than asahi

Blueberry milk- I do?

Jesus- yes

Baldyy- at volleyball and your soulmate

Blueberry milk- soulmate?

literal sunshine- volleyball

literal sunshine- duh

Blueberry milk- oh okay

sugamama- what am I going to do with you children

* * *

_Today_

Saltyshima- kuroo and bokuto want in the chat

Saltyshima- tell them no, daichi

ROLLING THUNDA- to late, I’m adding them

_ROLLING THUNDA added Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou_

saltyshima- no

Kuroo Tetsurou- oh he actually did it

Bokuto Koutarou- you owe me 10 

Yamaguchi Tadashi- 10 what? 

Bokuto Koutarou- 10 blocks

Saltyshima- of course you wouldn’t be interested in money

Bokuto Koutarou- akaashi won’t let me bet money

Bokuto Koutarou- says I get carried away

Saltyshima- what is he, your mom?

Bokuto Koutarou- NO!

ROLLING THUNDA- Now you guys need cool nicknames……

Bokuto Koutarou- NUMBER 1 ACE!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- nah, thats Asahi

Bokuto Koutarou- ;-;

_Bokuto Koutarou is now Cake_

Cake- why cake?

Kuroo Tetsurou- because you got cake my dude

ROLLING THUNDA- more than oikawa

sugamama- oop-

_Kuroo Tetsurou is now cat daddy_

cat daddy- i’m not opposed

Saltyshima- I will kill you noya

ROLLING THUNDA- not with those shitty receives

Saltyshima- …

sugamama- no one is killing anyone

cat daddy- now I know why they call you sugamama

Cake- Sugamama! Can I still your chibi-chan for tonight 

Dadchi- no

Cake- i wasn’t asking you

Sugamama- Hinata is practicing with kageyama right now. I doubt you’ll get either of them away from the other. 

Cake- Hes not coming to the party?

Dadchi- he was excited yesterday, but I’m sure hes losing track of time

sugamama- yachi is with them, so they might come a bit later

Cake- ;-;

\-----------------------

Yachi- …

literal sunshine- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Blueberry milk- ??

Yachi- NOthing!!

sugamama- I have a feeling I know what this is about

Cake- you do?

cat daddy- does anyone know why kenma is freaking out right now. I’ve never seen him show this much emotion

sugamama- OH MY GOD

literal sunshine- it's not what you think suga-san

Saltyshima- oh wow

Yachi- im sorry shou

literal sunshine- … 

sugamama- what did you do with kenma, hinata

literal sunshine- Nothing bad!!

Yachi- maybe to kenma

literal sunshine- NO!

cat daddy- ???

Blueberry milk- ???

literal sunshine- I literally jusst asked him if we could practice kissing

literal sunshine- and we kissed 

literal sunshine- but he knows who I like! 

literal sunshine- and I know who he likes!

cat daddy- oh

Cake- oya?

sugamama- honey. 

Blueberry milk- you have a lot of people that you like 

literal sunshine- !!!

literal sunshine- no i dont! I only have one!!

Blueberry milk- you have way more than one friend, boke

Saltyshima- …

Saltyshima- i hate it here

Yachi- no, kageyama. 

Yachi- hinata has someone he likes romantically. Thats why he kissed kenma

Sugamama- wait, how did you find out

Yachi- i see way to many things 

_Yachi is now The all seeing_

The all seeing- i don’t like it here

literal sunshine- I’m sorry!!!

Blueberry milk- why are you thinking of something other than volleyball, idiot!

literal sunshine- …

Blueberry milk- what

Saltyshima- you know hinata is more human than you… he actually has feelings. 

literal sunshine- that

literal sunshine- that is the nicest thing you’ve said to me, tsukki

Saltyshima- don’t call me tsukki

Saltyshima- and don’t get used to it

cat daddy- Hinata

cat daddy- kenma likes someone?

literal sunshine- yes

cat daddy- can you tell me?

literal sunshine- no

literal sunshine- ask him yourself ^.~

Blueberry milk- then you do you like?

The all seeing- imma just…. Go to shou

Saltyshima- knock first!

Blueberry- i am so confused

Dadchi- it's your turn suga

sugamama- no it's not!

Baldyy- I’ll do it!!! 

sugamama- nooooo

Dadchi- dont you dare!!

\-------------------------------------

The all seeing- hey noya-san

ROLLING THUNDA- yes? 

The all seeing- can I request a change of my name and yams?

ROLLING THUNDA- i’m listening

The all seeing- yams will be freckles and I would be stars

_Yamaguchi Tadashi is now freckles_

_The all seeing is now precious_

precious- i guess this is better

freckles- ….

freckles- my name is cute

Saltyshima- also true

freckles- (◯Δ◯∥)

Saltyshima- stp it

freckles- hehehe

sugamama- you all are so freaking cute

sugamama- i love the first years

ROLLING THUNDA- us too?

Baldyy- ???????

sugamama- no

EnnoSHITa- *suga to the first years* oh dear, oh dear. Gorgeous

EnnoSHITa- *suga to the everyone else* you fucking donkey

Jesus- where is the lie

ROLLING THUNDA- ???????????????

ROLLING THUNDA- did you really just say that? 

Saltyshima- don’t be a sore loser noya

Saltyshima- accept your role

Saltyshima- bitch

Dadchi- language

Saltyshima- wtf 

Saltyshima- how come ennoshita gets to curse and I don’t?

Dadchi- i don’t make the rules, bub

Saltyshima- you’re not my dad

ROLLING THUNDA- jhdhfkjaehnkjghraej

cat daddy- gay keyboard smash

ROLLING THUNDA- you know it 

\-----------------------------------------

sugamama- tanaka….

Baldyy- sugaaaaa

sugamama- where did you go? 

Baldyy- I went to find Ennoshita

ennoSHITa- um why? 

Baldyy- becauseeeee

Baldyy- this is asahi

Baldyy- tanaka got drunk at the party so now hes really needy. 

Baldyy- don’t worry ennoshita, me and noya have him. Well take care of him

ennoSHITa- okay…

\-------------------------------------------

literal sunshine- I feel like I can fly!!! 

literal sunshine- I wanna flyyyyyyyyyy

Blueberry milk- could you shut up and go to sleep, boke

literal sunshine- buuutttt you aren’t asleep

literal sunshine- whre are ou yamayama-kun

Saltyshima- your grammar is worse when your drunk 

literal sunshine- yamayma kjn

Blueberry milk- I am getting your pork buns, idiot. shut up and lay down

Saltyshima- eww the king is taking care of the idiot

Blueberry milk- do i need to summon kuroo

cat daddy- too late, I’m already here

Saltyshima- no

Saltyshima- fuck

Dadchi- language

Saltyshima- where the fuck are you!?

cat daddy- with the other captains. 

Dadchi- on the roof

sugamama- with me

Jesus- i can’t tell where the lie is

sugamama- asahi! How is tanaka

Jesus- good. Noya and him are watching the subbed version of the notebook

sugamama- why would the watch a chic-flic? 

precious- especially that one… it's so sad

Jesus- tanaka wanted to watch it

literal sunshine- HEUYYYY

Blueberry milk- great

literal sunshine- yamayama can we watch a romance movie when you get back?!

sugamama- where are you two?

Blueberry milk- kenma let us stay with him for the night. 

Cake- thats nice of kenma

cat daddy- kenma does things for chibi-chan that he wouldn’t do for anyone else

Blueberry milk- I figured it was better than going back to the house for sensi and ukai to see

Dadchi- that was a good idea 

Dadchi- thank you for taking care of hinata

Jesus- wait. Daichi, where are you? 

cat daddy- with the captains

Dadchi- on the roof

sugamama- with me

literal sunshine- my head is hurting

Blueberry milk- then put the phone down, idiot

Blueberry milk- I knew we shouldn’t have gone to the party

Cake- NOOOOOoooooo

Dadchi- ???

Cake- oh nothing. I just wanted to say something

Cake- I felt excluded

literal sunshine- BOKHDTO SNK

cat daddy- mans drunk 

Blueberry milk- he has no tolerance

Cake- HINATA!!!!!!!

literal sunshine- yamayama-kun!!! I want BOkuto san!

Blueberry milk- why

Saltyshima- jealous king

Blueberry milk- kuroo

cat daddy- ??

Saltyshima- kageyama i could ruin your life right now

Blueberry milk- oh so can i. I have to deal with an idiot right now… I am not in the bests of mood

ennoSHITa- Expose some bitches

Dadchi- no thanks

sugamama- lets not

freckles- please dont

Cake- I’m on my way HINATA!

literal sunshine- yayyyyyy my two favorite people!

Cake- （*￣□￣*；

Blueberry milk- greatttt

Saltyshima- this is disgusting 

Blueberry milk- you are disgusting 

sugamama- lets not fight

Narita Kazuhito- fight fight fight

Kinoshita Hisashi- fight fight fight

Saltyshima- to be honest i forgot you two even existed

Kinoshita Hisashi- excuse me?

Narita Kazuhito- good

sugamama- two very different responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO THE PLOT THICKENS
> 
> sooooo in this one, we get a little plot. Some love triangles.  
> I'm not much for the kenhina but it is a cute ship. Thats not a big love triangle here. Kenma was just indulging himself and helping hinata out a bit.  
> I love tsukiyama to death but I love the tension between kuroo and tsukki too. Neither are higher than the other. And I believe kageyama would take advantage of the little crush tsukki has on kuroo right now. Kags would live if Hinata found out about his crush, but tsukki would die if kuroo found out about his.  
> ALSO!!! Kuroo and Bokuto enter in this chapter. I don't know who all I'm going to add from their respective teams tho. 
> 
> To clear up the timeline, this is post shiritorizawa arc but pre training for nationals arc. In this, Kageyama has yet to be asked to the training camp. But nekoma and Fukurodani have made it to nationals. This chapter takes place in the 'training camp' that I made up. Basically nekoma, fukurodani and karasuno had a training camp to prepare for nationals. that all there is to it.


	3. Tadashi protection squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus- NEGATIVITY BEGONE
> 
> cat daddy- confusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iteral sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugar/sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy - tanaka  
> the all seeing/precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita

_Kinoshita Hisashi is now Thing 1_

_Narita Kazuhito is now Thing 2_

Thing 2- is there a reason?

ROLLING THUNDA- I just watched cat in the hat they reminded me of you two

Thing 1- the disrespect

literal sunshine- who is the Cat in the Hat

cat daddy- you better’ve watched the Robin Williams one

ROLLING THUNDA- i did

literal sunshine- Robin Williams?

cat daddy- mans was a legend

literal sunshine- i’m confused

Dadchi- it's a movie based off the childrens book by that name 

Dadchi- it's a western movie

literal sunshine- oh

literal sunshine- okay

sugamama- oh hinata, how’s your head

literal sunshine- good, kageyama took care of me last night

Saltyshima- oh?

Blueberry milk- I will ruin you 

Saltyshima- I’m pretty sure Hinata needs a break, king. 

literal sunshine- hmmm? 

ROLLING THUNDA- ooop

Blueberry milk- hey kuroo

cat daddy- hmm?

Saltyshima- fine, I’ll shut up

Blueberry milk- good

cat daddy- i’m pretty sure the one reason kageyama talks to me is to make tsukki shut up

precious- it is a good tactic

literal sunshine- yachi, you know whats going on?

precious- oh honey

literal sunshine- ????

Thing 1- the sass

precious- ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Thing 2- THE SASS

sugamama- hows tanaka?

ROLLING THUNDA- suga is the king of changing the topic

sugamama- 凸( •̀_•́ )凸

cat daddy- aggressive

Thing 1- thats how daichi likes it

precious- (◯Δ◯∥)

cat daddy- im sorry what?

Thing 1- it's time to die now 

literal sunshine- daichi likes suga being aggressive?

cat daddy- dear jesus

Jesus- not cool dude

cat daddy- oh yeah, forgot jesus was on karasuno’s side

Dadchi- does anyone know where suga is?

Jesus- pretty sure killing a second year

Dadchi- ??

Dadchi- oh

Dadchi- okay

Thing 1- DAICHI???

Dadchi- There is a child present 

literal sunshine- wait! 

literal sunshine- SUGA AND DAICHI ARE TOGETHER

literal sunshine- THATS ALLOWED

Blueberry milk- wha-

Saltyshima- pfft

Dadchi- we are not together

cat daddy- aren’t you with that Michimiya girl

Dadchi- No

_1 hour later_

literal sunshine- is kinoshita okay?

Thing 1- no

sugamama- everything is taken care of

sugamama- is there something that you need, Daichi

Dadchi- just wondering if you would like practice some sets with me and asahi?

sugamama- oh yeah, sure

Blueberry milk- can I come too? I want to get some practice in with asahi and noya

ROLLING THUNDA- i’m down. Ryu is getting boring

sugamama- how is he?

sugamama- and sure

ROLLING THUNDA- hes fine… a little embarrassed for last night 

ROLLING THUNDA- and he doesn’t want to come on here in case of running into you no who

ennoSHITa- me?

ROLLING THUNDA- wasn’t going to say it but yeah

literal sunshine- can I do some practice with you guys, bokuto?

Cake- sure! Akaashi loves you

cat daddy- did something happen last night with you and kageyama?

literal sunshine- no. Just he wants to practice with the others but I still need to practice blocks and receives 

literal sunshine- I figured yaku would be there with lev practicing receives 

cat daddy- he is

* * *

Saltyshima- yamaguchi

freckles- yes?

Saltyshima- is everything alright?

precious- everything is okay, Tsukishima. Just go back to practice

sugamama- hes alright

literal sunshine- why do you want to know?

Thing 2- tadashi protection squad™

freckles- everything is fine, tsukki. 

Saltyshima- …

Saltyshima- are you sure?

Blueberry milk- ew, the beanpole is showing concern

Saltyshima- shut the fuck up

Dadchi- language

cat daddy- is that your only job here, sawamura?

Dadchi- yes

Dadchi- i try to spend the least amount of time on here

Dadchi- but I have to discipline the first years because suga wont

sugamama- it's true

sugamama- I won’t

Cake- daichi is like yaku 

cat daddy- YESSSSSS

Dadchi- only I don’t abuse the first years… 

Dadchi- Suga abuses the others though

Jesus- NEGATIVITY BEGONE

cat daddy- confusion?

Jesus- it's a thing that suga does when we get down

precious- suga is good at cheering them up when there out on the court

cat daddy- really?

freckles- yeah

Saltyshima- are you sure you're okay?

freckles- yes, I’m sure tsukki

precious- why do you think something is wrong, tsukishima?

Saltyshima- he’s been ignoring me the entire camp. At first I just thought it was because he was working hard like the two dumbos, but even now, he’s being distant

freckles- everything is fine, tsukki. Im just stressed about nationals and wondering if I’ll be able to serve there

freckles- like usual

freckles- sorry tsukki

Saltyshima- well alright

Baldyy- that was a rare sight of our moonshine being nice

literal sunshine- moonshine?

Baldyy- oh just a nickname we gave him…

Saltyshima- don’t

cat daddy- oh I like moonshine

cat daddy- I might steal that from you baldy

Baldyy- I gotta change this name

* * *

Cake- i think akaashi just said he liked my butt

cat daddy- why can’t you just say ass

cat daddy- you sound like a middle schooler

Cake- because it's a bad word!

literal sunshine- ???? 

literal sunshine- did you finally tell akaashi-san that you like him?

Cake- NoooOOOO

Cake- don’t tell people

ROLLING THUNDA- everyone already knows bokuto

Cake- they do?

Cake- then does Akaashi know?

sugamama- i don’t think he believes it. 

cat daddy- pretty sure he thinks you’re just childish

Cake- meanie!!

cat daddy- wait did you tell hinata that you liked akaashi

Saltyshima- yeah, there is no way that idiot can pick up on anything other that volleyball 

Saltyshima- and thats a challenge for him

literal sunshine- MEANIE

Cake- yeah I told hinata

Cake- hes the only one whos nice to me

Dadchi- …

cat daddy- I can feel daichi’s glare from here and it's not even directed at me

Cake- i’m not taking him, I swear

literal sunshine- I can’t be the next small giant if I’m at fukurodani

literal sunshine- and I wouldn’t be able to hit kageyama’s tosses! 

literal sunshine- that would be bad because their the best

Saltyshima- i’m sure wherever the king is right now, hes gushing like a mf 

ROLLING THUNDA- he is being a lurker

ROLLING THUNDA- kageeyamaaa

Blueberry milk- what?

ROLLING THUNDA- nani? 

ROLLING THUNDA- I thought you would’ve called kuroo by now

cat daddy- i’m actually a bit sad now

Blueberry milk- why would I? 

ROLLING THUNDA- ??????

Blueberry milk- that boke says my tosses are the best all the time. It doesnt change anything

ROLLING THUNDA- but

Saltyshima- guess he didn’t take the bait this time

precious- mwahhhaaa give me your money

precious- oop wrong chat? 

ROLLING THUNDA- wrong cha- 

ROLLING THUNDA- WRONG CHAT????

Saltyshima- stop yelling, I can hear you from here

literal sunshine- I could’ve told you guys that yachi doesn’t live up to her user

precious- what ever do you mean? ✰3✰

literal sunshine- see

Blueberry milk- she is satan incarnate 

precious- now thats just mean yamayama-kun~

Blueberry milk- please don’t call me that, it's kinda scary

literal sunshine- kinda!!

literal sunshine- this woman is terrifying! 

literal sunshine- worse than tsukki!!  
sugamama- really?

precious- noooo

precious- i’m an angel, I swear

cat daddy- we found the one who abuses the first years for you, suga

Saltyshima- shes not mean to me

freckles- just wait

Baldyy- oh damn yachi, even yams?

Kiyoko- I have trained her well

precious- （*＾3＾）

Cake- can we get back to my problem?

sugamama- that akaashi, the guy you like, complimented your butt?

Cake- yes

sugamama- how is this a problem?

sugamama- do you know how much I’d punch asahi for the guy I like to compliment anything about me?

cat daddy- guy? So it's a guy

Jesus- why me?

sugamama- thought I was pretty clear that i was gay, kuroo

literal sunshine- yeah, catch up rooster head

Saltyshima- rooster head HAHHHHHHAAAAAAA

ROLLING THUNDA- is that tsukishima’s version of keyboard smash

Saltyshima- no

sugamama- anyway

sugamama- I don’t see this as a problem, bokuto. Akaashi complimented you. 

sugamama- take it and run with it. Live with that if you’re too scared to do anything else, like me. If you want to make your mark on him, then tell him

sugamama- akaashi will still be your setter and your friend, no matter what

Cake- really?

sugamama- yeah

Dadchi- that was a really good way to calm him down, suga

sugamama- eh, he reminds me of hinata somewhat

Dadchi- ahh

ROLLING THUNDA- suga should be a teacher

sugamama- what??

ROLLING THUNDA- your strict but in a good way

ROLLING THUNDA- you know how to motivate students to do their work and how to pick them up when your down. 

literal sunshine- yeah! You would be a great teacher, Suga

sugamama- oh

sugamama- well, thanks you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add anyone this time round. BUT this was pretty much half a filler fic. It had some plot in in with the tadashi protection squad™ and the suga stuff
> 
> By the way, I fully believe yachi is just like canon suga by being the opposite position. An angel to the upperclassmen but a chaotic bean to the first years. And you know kags is probably scared of her and her alone.   
> ANYWAY! Tell me who you guys think should be added next and if I add akaashi and kenma to the mix. 
> 
> This doesn't have an upload schedule but I have been producing a chapter a night so I've been posting once a day. I will probably continue to do this until I run out of steam for the nightly chapter or i finish the story! anyway next chapter is on its way!!!


	4. HOW WAS THE MILK THAT HINATA GOT YOU!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine- Kageyama is my best friend and Kuroo said so!
> 
> Dadchi- thats right, hinata. 
> 
> Dadchi- you’re kageyamas best friend
> 
> Blueberry milk- daichi-san please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugar/sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy - tanaka  
> the all seeing/precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko

literal sunshine- i’m mad

cat daddy- this is the cutest thing and I can’t even see him

precious- it's cute when hes like this but you don’t want to see him angry

literal sunshine- ???

precious- i still get nightmares from when you and kags got into that fight

literal sunshine- IM SORRRY

cat daddy- the duo got into fight??

cat daddy- when?

Dadchi- the first training camp after we lost to sejoh

cat daddy- oooh

Blueberry milk- sorry yachi

sugamama- are we not going to talk about yachi’s nickname for kageyama

Blueberry milk- yes

freckles- it's what most of us first years call him when we aren’t actually talking to him

sugamama- and I didn’t know?

Blueberry milk- i don’t like it here

literal sunshine- yes you doooooo

literal sunshine- you love your friends 

Blueberry milk- …

Saltyshima- no comment?

Blueberry milk- you don’t count

Saltyshima- obviously 

Saltyshima- we aren’t friends

Blueberry- i’m glad we agree

Saltyshima- yes it seems we do

sugamama- why are you mad, hinata?

literal sunshine- oh! 

Blueberry milk- I beat him in uno

literal sunshine- NO! 

literal sunshine- you plus 12ed me at the very end!

literal sunshine- thats why im mad

precious- hinata had uno so kags hit him with a plus 4 and changed the color to green the plus 2ed him the stacked 3 more plus twos

freckles- tsukki is dying right now

cat daddy- that is so adorable, if i’m being honest

literal sunshine- me getting mega whammied is adorable?

cat daddy- no 

cat daddy- that your pouting because your boy did that to you

cat daddy- an actual couples fight

_Blueberry milk has left the chat_

literal sunshine- kageyama is not my boy and were not a couple

cat daddy- no, i just mean like you two. 

cat daddy- it's like suga and daichi. 

Dadchi- ??

cat daddy- they act like a couple or at least a pair of parents to the team. You two are a dynamic that give off a pairing vibe

cat daddy- if you get what i’m saying

cat daddy- whether it be romantic or platonic, you two are two peas in a pod

literal sunshine- oh

_ROLLING THUNDA added Blueberry Milk_

Blueberry milk- no noya

litereal sunshine- WERE TWO PEAS IN A POD YAMAYAMA-KUN

Blueberry milk- …

Saltyshima- oh, did i miss a chance to make fun of the king?

sugamama- yes, so now you can’t 

literal sunshine- YEAH

precious- i think hinata is no longer mad

literal sunshine- OF COURSE NOT!!!

literal sunshine- Kageyama is my best friend and Kuroo said so!

Dadchi- thats right, hinata. 

Dadchi- you’re kageyamas best friend

Blueberry milk- daichi-san please

* * *

Cake- I MISS YOU HINATA!!!

literal sunshine- we’ll see you guys at nationals!

Cake- I still miss you guys 

ennoSHITa- all of us?

Cake- sure

cat daddy- pfft

cat daddy- we all know you just miss a certain crow child

Cake- well you miss a certain beanpole

precious- KAGS!!!!

Blueberry milk- I’m here

cat daddy- who now?

precious- HOW WAS THE MILK THAT HINATA GOT YOU!!

Cake- you know who i’m talking about

Blueberry milk- good actually. It was my favorite

precious- THATS GOOD!

cat daddy- i want you to say his name

cat daddy- do it

_freckles left the chat_

Cake- tsukishima 

Saltyshima- what now?

Cake- kuroo misses you

Saltyshima- oh?

literal sunshine- PRIVATE CHAT PLEASEEE

Cake- why?

sugamama- just do it

cat daddy- ???

cat daddy- okayyy

\-------------------------------------

_ROLLING THUNDA added freckles_

literal sunshine- GUESS WHAT!!

freckles- what? 

literal sunshine- I dug 10 balls that kageyama served to me!  
freckles- really?

literal sunshine- yeah!!

freckles- thats good!

Saltyshima- is everything okay?

freckles- why wouldn’t they?

Saltyshima- you left

freckles- i was studying 

freckles- and you guys were blowing my phone up. 

freckles- i knew noya would add me back

freckles- sorry tsukki

* * *

Dadchi- sensei has scheduled a practice match with some surrounding schools

Dadchi- including seijoh

literal sunshine- WHAT!?

literal sunshine- we just beat them!!

sugamama- but it is good practice 

sugamama- remember, we’ve beaten them twice now

sugamama- they’ll probably bring their all

Blueberry milk- will the third years be there?

Dadchi- no I think they’ve retired already

Saltyshima- you’ve already beat the grand king once, do you need to beat him again?

Blueberry milk- no, i just wanted to know what were going to be up against

literal sunshine- now i want to practice

cat daddy- when do you not want to?

literal sunshine- uh, never

literal sunshine- but coach won’t let us use the gym because we just got back from training camp

literal sunshine- and if I sneak off somewhere else, him or daichi will actually kick me out

Saltyshima- you don’t want that to happen again, now do you?

literal sunshine- shut up, tsukki

Cake- again?

Dadchi- hinata and kageyama got kicked out on the first day for fighting each other

Baldyy- also for knocking the vp’s toupe off

Dadchi- i thought we agreed to not talk about that, tanaka

Baldyy- sorry boss

ROLLING THUNDA- no your not dude

Baldyy- shhh

cat daddy- you guys knocked the vp’s wig off

literal sunshine- perhaps

Cake- what were you fighting about?

literal sunshine- BAKAYAMA WOULDN’T TOSS TO ME!!

Blueberry milk- because you sucked

literal sunshine- MEANIE!!

cat daddy- man he really is something, ain’t he?

Blueberry milk- I don’t toss to people who could lose

Cake- sounds scary

sugamama- you got to take into account that hinata hadn’t played with an actual setter or team for three years

cat daddy- really?

literal sunshine- yeah, i was the only one on my middle school team until my third year when some first years joined. 

literal sunshine- we got beat by kageyama’s team in the first round

cat daddy- well, thats inevitable 

Cake- well how come you and kageyama are so close now?

cat daddy- why are you acting less chaotic today?

Cake- oh, this is akaashi

Cake- bokuto-san is taking a nap right now and his phone kept going off

Cake- and Hinata is my favorite 

literal sunshine- (∩╹□╹∩)

sugamama- you know we could add you too

Cake- sure

Jesus- the only reason suga wants to add him is because hinata is his favorite

cat daddy- lol

Cake- and i want to say this now, 

Cake- i appreciate his nickname

_ROLLING THUNDA added Akaashi Keiji_

Akaashi Keiji- hello

Sugamama- hi

Dadchi- hi

_Akaashi Keiji is now Akaashi_

ROLLING THUNDA- i don’t know you to well so your user will change

Akaashi- alright

Akaashi- so continue with the story

Blueberry milk- because if i weren’t around, he would be dead

literal sunshine- NUH UHH!

sugamama- they’re intense rivalry makes them take up for the other to tsukishima 

sugamama- and the god-like quick made them trust each other 100 percent

Saltyshima- it's disgusting

Blueberry milk- your disgusting

literal sunshine- so mean tsukki

Akaashi- i guess that quick would make anyone close

precious- the blessing goes to anyone who helps them with it 

Saltyshima- is it really a blessing to be close to them?

precious- yes

Saltyshima- okay damn

literal sunshine- YEA!!

Thing 1- yachi is big sass

Blueberry milk- i will say this again, she is satan incarnate

precious- no i’m not

precious- shut up hinata

literal sunshine- i didn’t say anything!

precious- you thought it

literal sunshine- no i didn’t

* * *

Cake- AKAASHI COMPLIMENTED ME AGAIN

Cake- SUGA HELP

Akaashi- bokuto-san, I’m in the chat now

Cake- hfbalihidajio

Cake- noo

cat daddy- you don’t want akaashi here?

Cake- thats not what i meant!!

Cake- stop putting words in my mouth!

cat daddy- i didnt

sugamama- now that akaashi is here, why don’t you ask him?

Cake- but but

Cake- okayyyy

Akaashi- go ahead bokuto-san

Cake- do you want to go on a date with me?

sugamama- that was quite nice 

Dadchi- agreed

Akaashi- of course, bokuto-san

Cake- really??

Cake- YEAHHH

* * *

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA!!!

Blueberry milk- I’m already in the gym, dumbass

literal sunshine- oh

literal sunshine- okay!!

Dadchi- remember we have a match this afternoon with NA

literal sunshine- RIGHT!!

Akaashi- how was the match yesterday?

sugamama- good 

sugamama- we won two matches

sugamama- we ended it after that though. 

Dadchi- was 6 sets though

sugamama- yeah, i guess so

sugamama- i didn’t play much

Akaashi- did you play though?

sugamama- yeah, i was subbed in to do some stuff

cat daddy- how did kageyama take to that?

ROLLING THUNDA- WE ARENT REVEALING OUR TACTICS TO YOU!!!

cat daddy- YOU STOLE MOST OF THEM FROM US!

ROLLING THUNDA- NUH UHH

Dadchi- technically we did take some from them, noya

Dadchi- we made them our own and combined them together instead of having one thing we worked on

Dadchi- but everyones receives need some work

cat daddy- sometimes I forget this isn’t a chaos chat and it's karasunos group chat

Cake- just look at the chat name

cat daddy- 'just look at the chat name'

cat daddy- I KNOW 

Cake- why are you being so mean today, kuroo?

cat daddy- i have no idea what your talking about

Dadchi- is it entrance exams? 

sugamama- they’re getting us too

Jesus- don’t remind me that we’re leaving soon

cat daddy- yeah, it's exams

Cake- i would help you study

Cake- butttt

Akaashi- I can help you study, kuroo-san

cat daddy- really?

Akaashi- why do you think Bokuto-san has good grades?

Cake- AKKAAASSHI

sugamama- we need you here, akaashi

Akaashi- really, why?

ROLLING THUNDA- BECAUSE SOME OF US DON’T LIKE STUDYING

Akaashi- oh really?

Dadchi- i’m sure you would keep them on track

Dadchi- tsukishima doesn’t care and the four of them are to much for yachi 

Akaashi- four?

sugamama- hinata, kageyama, noya and tanaka

Thing 1- exposed

Thing 2- no sugar coatin’ that one, eh?

Baldyy- i read that with a southern accent

ennoSHITa- me too

ennoSHITa- but yeah, the idiots and first years need a study method that’ll help them

precious- only on to say, hinata makes decent grade when he does study. He just makes stupid mistakes like missing a number on the answer sheet and bubbling in the right answer one number down

cat daddy- thats tough

sugamama- when they were late to the training camp with you guys, thats what happened

Akaashi- wow

precious- also, kageyama and hinata are killing it right now

precious- like seriously

precious- yams is here to act as a block for hinata and hes getting past yams and tsukki like no tomorrow

cat daddy- i was wondering where the french fry was

precious- practicing 

precious- because of yams

precious- anyways!! Gots to goo

precious- ✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay. this one is all over the place. I didn't really know where I was going in this, just kind of typing the words in my brain. I kept typing until I could find a good title but then the chapter got 7 pages long and i was like (ʘᗩʘ’). so i wrapped it up and scrolled through to find a title. I found one. 
> 
> this one has some angst in it. just a smidge because angst is fun. ALSO! THE PERSON TO END UP WITH TSUKKI IS STILL UP FOR DEBATE!! BUT RIGHT NOW! yams has a crush on him, like a big fat crush; kuroo finds him attractive at least; and tsukki loves yams (rn as a friend) and he has a crush on kuroo that would kill him if it got out. 
> 
> ALso some kagehina in this. I love kagehina. Kags is my favorite in the show and his relationship with hinata makes me gush so so so much. THey are endgame so don't worry about the love triangle for them.  
> and some Bokaka. of course they would be the first people to get together, duh. 
> 
> Also, I've read chat fics where bokuto forces akaashi into the chat, but I genuinely feel like akaashi would be curious about the chat and his friends from karasuno. BUTT instead of being a chaos child, he is just there to urge the story along with the chaos crew is rambling. Keep them on track like mamas do.


	5. the children are away, this is what happens to mama suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi- i’ve heard a lot about you oikawa
> 
> Flat- oh?
> 
> Akaashi- not really
> 
> Flat- I did not come here to be bullied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk/yamayama kun - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus/Noya's Babe - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Flat/Grand King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku

precious- does anyone know where hinata and kags are?

sugamama- no but my best bet is the gym

Saltyshima- make sure you knock before going in

freckles- tsukki

Saltyshima- oh you know that one day they’re going to pounce one another

sugamama- why are you looking for them, yachi?

precious- hinata wanted to go into town to buy some new shoes and they said they would walk me home

precious- i didn’t want to just leave them

Dadchi- i would check the gym if your that concerned

precious- okay!!

cat daddy- wait, did mini manager just assume that kageyama would go with hinata?

Dadchi- people always say that hinata would follow kageyama everywhere, but truthfully it's the other way around. 

freckles- kags says that it's because hinata would die if he weren’t there to watch over him

Saltyshima- but we all know the true reason

Baldyy- did you just call yachi mini manager?

cat daddy- well, yeah

cat daddy- shes not manager till kiyoko leaves, right? 

cat daddy- shes mini manager

cat daddy- manages the mini, aka the first years

sugamama- when I say I choked

Thing 1- oh?

sugamama- do not finish that thought, kinoshita

Thing 1- where’s daichi?

sugamama- you little shit

Thing 1- good thing I already left today!!

sugamama- i know where you live

Dadchi- suga, calm down

cat daddy- oh

Dadchi- don’t you start rooster boy

Saltyshima- rooster boy!!!!

Akaashi- what happened to the nice, cutesy karasuno?

Thing 2- the children are away, this is what happens to mama suga

literal sunshine- Were by the gates Yachi!

Thing 2- oh look, here he is

precious- okay!

sugamama- akaashi, how was your date with bokuto?

Akaashi- go ahead, tell them

Cake- …

Akaashi- tell

Akaashi- them

Cake- I spilt my pasta on akaashi…

Dadchi- i’m sure it was an accident

Akaashi- all of it

Cake- trying to do the lady and the tramp thing

sugamama- wha?

Akaashi- continue

Cake- then tried to clean it up

Cake- by licking it

cat daddy- WHAT?

cat daddy- OH MY GOD

Akaashi- thats not all

Cake- Akaashiii

Akaashi- tell them

Cake- fine

Cake- then I wanted a refund because i didn’t get my food

Akaashi- then had a tantrum because we had to leave early

sugamama- oh god

Akaashi- it wasn’t so bad

Akaashi- it was sweet until he started acting like a child

Cake- AKAAashi

Akaashi- I’m not going to lie to our friends

sugamama- it sounds like a disaster

Akaashi- needlessly to say, we aren’t going on any dates out in the town anymore

Cake- I said sorry

Akaashi- i know, 

* * *

Baldyy- OH MY GOD

Baldyy- OH MY GOD

Baldyy- OH MY GOD!!!

Dadchi- what?

Baldyy- oh my fucking god

Dadchi- language

Dadchi- and answer my question

Baldyy- i can’t say 

Baldyy- but oh my god!

sugamama- why can’t you say?

Baldyy- I just can’t!

sugamama- well okay

Baldyy- you aren’t going to comfort me?

sugamama- well i can’t comfort something that I don’t know about

Baldyy- (￣σ･･￣)

cat daddy- why can’t you say

Baldyy- i promised them

cat daddy- promised who?

Baldyy- noya and asahi

Dadchi- WHAT?

ROLLING THUNDA- WHAT THE HECK BALDY!

Baldyy- sorry!

Jesus- well

sugamama- whats going on?

sugamama- and thank you kuroo

cat daddy- welcome

Baldyy- I was tricked

sugamama- nah duh, idiot

sugamama- now tell us

Jesus- me and noya have been going out for a while now

Jesus- maybe since the date tech game 

ROLLING THUNDA- it was directly after the date tech game

Jesus- oh yeah

sugamama- oh wow

Dadchi- i am at a loss of words

Baldyy- I KNOW!

ROLLING THUNDA- OH SHUT UP!! YOU CAN’T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT

Baldyy- THEN HOW CAN I SHUT UP??

cat daddy- mans got a point

Cake- so jesus and shorty are together? 

Jesus- yes

ROLLING THUNDA- SHORTY? 

literal sunshine- hehe

ROLLING THUNDA- oh hush boy

Akaashi- congratulations you two

Akaashi- especially for keeping it a secret for so long

Blueberry milk- how to tanaka-san find out?

Jesus- we kissed on the way home and tanaka saw it

ROLLING THUNDA- then tanaka wouldn’t shut up about it 

ROLLING THUNDA- so we told him and apparently he couldn’t keep him mouth closed 30 minutes

Baldyy- to be fair, i kept my mouth shut, just not my hands still

ROLLING THUNDA- i’m still mad

Jesus- it's okay, noya

Jesus- we were planning on telling them after nationals anyway

ROLLING THUNDA- yeah! AFTER NATIONALS

literal sunshine- why?

Jesus- to keep everyone focused on the game and not on us

Dadchi- oh, that makes sense

Jesus- yeah

ROLLING THUNDA- one good thing about this is that I can do this now

_Jesus is now Noya’s Babe_

Noya’s Babe- noya

Noya’s Babe- change it back

ROLLING THUNDA- fineee

_Noya’s Babe is now Jesus_

Jesus- thank you

ROLLING THUNDA- welcome

Blueberry milk- yeah, i don’t think this’ll be to different, noya-san

ROLLING THUNDA- really?

Blueberry milk- well, I mean…

Blueberry milk- you two were already had a bond, and nothing seemed to change from when we first met you to now

Blueberry milk- at least drastically

Blueberry milk- both of you seem focused on the game and won’t let anything distract yourselves from it, including personal issues

Blueberry milk- you seemed to learn from the past

sugamama- that is true

sugamama- just mercy us single folk by limiting your pda if your going to do it

Jesus- we’ll try

ROLLING THUNDA- pfft

ROLLING THUNDA- ‘folk’

sugamama- i will murder you in your sleep, nishinoya

cat daddy- oh damn

cat daddy- mama mad

sugamama- i will murder you too, kuroo

cat daddy- im alright. 

* * *

literal sunshine- SEIJOH! SEIJOH! SEIJOH!

cat daddy- today’s the match with seijoh?

Dadchi- yeah

Blueberry milk- hes just excited to beat them again

Blueberry milk- hes yet to realize we still have that mad dog to worry about

Blueberry milk- even if hes a wild card, he was tough to beat on his own

literal sunshine- yeah, but we won’t be going against the grand king! Remember how easily we beat them without oikawa!!

Blueberry milk- I would count the rest of the team out either. They know most of our tricks now

Dadchi- that is true.

Dadchi- but we can talk about this later

Dadchi- go to class!

literal sunshine- agk! 

literal sunshine- okay!

\------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi- how was the match with aoba johsai? 

sugamama- we won 

sugamama- as a sign of courtesy, seijoh’s coach brought hot cocoa and meat buns

sugamama- were supposed to be intermingling while the coaches talked 

sugamama- it's kind of hard with this much tension

cat daddy- i can imagine

cat daddy- it's not like our friendly rivalry 

cat daddy- you got some actual enemies out that crow mom

sugamama- i like sugamama better

literal sunshine- OIKAWA IS HERE!!

literal sunshine- SO IS THERE OLD ACE!!

Blueberry milk- iwaizumi-san

literal sunshine- YEAH!!!

cat daddy- i thought they already retired?

literal sunshine- theyre up on the second floor

Blueberry milk- don’t wave at them idiot!

sugamama- there goes the tension

Jesus- well, if hinata smiled at anyone, it would ease the tension

ROLLING THUNDA- true facts

cat daddy- is the entire karasuno team looking at their phones instead of mingling with aoba johsai?

Dadchi- it seems so

Dadchi- GET OFF YOUR PHONES!

* * *

literal sunshine- noya-senpai?

ROLLING THUNDA- yes, underclassmen?

Saltyshima- hinata wants something. Oh god

literal sunshine- can i get moderator privileges? 

Saltyshima- you know what that means?

literal sunshine- YES!

ROLLING THUNDA- why yes, my dearest underclassmen

literal sunshine- YAY!!

Blueberry milk- who is he going to add

_literal sunshine added Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Lev Haiba, and Kenma Kozume_

Blueberry milk- no more tosses 

literal sunshine- NOOOOOoooo

literal sunshine- i want tosses!!!

Oikawa Tooru- oh yay!

Iwaizumi Hajime- I thought I told you not to add me

literal sunshine- but… the grand king told me not to listen to you

Iwaizumi Hajime- oh did he?

Oikawa Tooru- I didn’t want to be in here alone!

Iwaizumi Hajime- THEN WHY DID YOU BLACKMAIL THE KID INTO PUTTING YOU IN HERE!

Oikawa Tooru- blackmail is a strong word Iwa-chan

_Iwaizumi Hajime is now Iwa chan_

Iwa chan- no

ROLLING THUNDA- i don’t make the rules

sugamama- you blackmailed hinata!?

Oikawa Tooru- again, blackmail is a strong word

cat daddy- mama mode activated

sugamama- listen here, you flat ass man, don’t you ever talk to hinata or kageyama ever again, or you won’t live to see another day

Oikawa Tooru- scary

Oikawa Tooru- Mr. Perfect is protective. Noted

cat daddy- only to the first years. 

_Oikawa Tooru is now Flat_

Flat- MEAN!

Cake- hehe

Flat- who the hell are you?!

Iwa chan- stop being an ass to random strangers

Blueberry milk- thats Bokuto-san of Fukurodani

Flat- who?

Blueberry milk- kageyama

Flat- you know someone from fukurodani, Tobio-chan?

Blueberry milk- we know the whole team

Blueberry milk- and don’t call me tobio-chan

Akaashi- i’ve heard a lot about you oikawa

Flat- oh?

Akaashi- not really

Flat- I did not come here to be bullied

Dadchi- then what did you come here to do?

Flat- idk

Iwa chan- wow

literal sunshine- YAMAYAMA-kun

Blueberry milk- no

Blueberry milk- you are not going to change my mind

literal sunshine- but, yamayama-kun

Blueberry milk- YOU ADDED OIKAWA!

Blueberry milk- DO YOU EXPECT TO BE FORGIVEN SO EASILY

Saltyshima- but your saying he will be forgiven?

Blueberry milk- shut up love triangle

Saltyshima- what?

Flat- what did i walk into?

Thing 1- the world may never know!

Iwa chan- i want to leave. 

Flat- DONT

Kenma Kozume- i know right

cat daddy- I FORGOT HINATA ADDED YOU!

literal sunshine- oh yeah!

_Kenma Kozume is now Kitten_

_Flat is now Grand King_

_Lev Haiba is now Skyscraper_

Grand King- at least Chibi-chan is nice to me

cat daddy- hinata is nice to everyone

Iwa chan- and frankly, you don’t deserve his kindness

Grand King- SO MEAN IWA CHAN

literal sunshine- KENMA

Kitten- i don’t like the user, shouyou

literal sunshine- sorry

literal sunshine- kuroo-san wanted me to name you that

cat daddy- you are my kitten after all

Kitten- …

literal sunshine- before I forget!

_Baldyy is now buddha_

_Blueberry milk is now yamayama kun_

yamayama kun- it's not going to help you

literal sunshine- why not!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- it's more cute if it's only you calling him that, hina

_yamayama kun is now Blueberry milk_

Blueberry milk- great

literal sunshine- please kageyama???

Saltyshima- ooh?

Saltyshima- did we get to witness the kings will breaking?

Saltyshima- to a simple please kageyama from the shorty

Grand King- oh woa

Iwa chan- idiot, get off

Grand King- why??

Iwa chan- it's intimate

Blueberry milk- fuck you all

Dadchi- language

ROLLING THUNDA- it is your fault kageyama

ROLLING THUNDA- shoulda done it in a pm

ROLLING THUNDA- notice i don’t ever talk to asahi on here

Blueberry milk- ME AND HINATA ARE NOT DATING

Iwa chan- wait

Iwa chan- really?

Blueberry milk- not you too iwaizumi-san

Iwa chan- sorry, I just assumed

sugamama- where’s hinata?

Blueberry milk- ?

sugamama- normally he would be fighting the allegations with you, but hes not here

Saltyshima- oh wow, the idiot finally had enough of it

Blueberry milk- shut up already

Saltyshima- i’m not talking

Grand King- man is saltyshima a smart ass

Grand King- must be the blonde glasses

* * *

literal sunshine- toss toss toss

sugamama- oh, did you and kageyama make up

literal sunshine- yep!

Cake- YEPPIE

literal sunshine- But i’m on my way to study with yachi and yams right now!

sugamama- good luck with studying

Skyscraper- what is this?

Kitten- oh no

Kitten- why did shouyou add him too?

literal sunshine- Kenma, don’t be mean

Kitten- okay

Skyscraper- it's okay! As long as yaku isn’t in here

_ROLLING THUNDA added Yaku Morisuke_

Skyscraper- why?

ROLLING THUNDA- because I like chaos and Yaku is my libero bud

_Yaku Morisuke is now Cat Mom_

Cat Mom- why

sugamama- just go with it 

Cat Mom- well alright

Cat Mom- oh, Lev is here

Cat Mom- GET YOUR ASS TO THE GYM, YOU TUMBLING BUFOON! YOUR RECEIVES ARE SHIT

Grand King- wow

Grand King- guessing the nekoma libero

sugamama- yes. We’ve known them since before we fought you guys

Grand King- really? 

sugamama- well before we fought you in a real match at least

sugamama- can’t remember if we had the practice match with or without coach ukai

Cat Mom- how are entrance exams treating you guys?

sugamama- they’ve been stressful. 

sugamama- me and daichi have pulled multiple all nighters to cram for these things

sugamama- hes actually asleep right now

ROLLING THUNDA- wait, so daichi is with you right now

sugamama- yes

ROLLING THUNDA- do you know what this means for you, suga!

Grand King- ??

sugamama- no

sugamama- don’t even start this, Noya

sugamama- he can read back

ROLLING THUNDA- who cares! 

ROLLING THUNDA- tell him how you feel!!!

cat daddy- oya

sugamama- no

sugamama- and shut up about it, Noya

Cake- you should tell him, whoever he is, suga!

Cake- just look at how your advice worked out for me!?

sugamama- to be fair, akaashi was complimenting you

ROLLING THUNDA- Daichi compliments you all the time, sugawara!

ROLLING THUNDA- I EVEN HEAR HIM CALL YOU KOUSHI

sugamama- SHHHHHHhhh

sugamama- I’m pretty sure he has a thing for Yui 

buddha- no way! 

buddha- yui is a pretty girl, but it's obvious that he has a thing for you, suga!

sugamama- not you too, tanaka

Jesus- I agree with them, suga

Jesus- turn off the phone and just tell him

sugamama- fine

_sugamama is offline_

Jesus- i hope the best for him 

Akaashi- me too

Akaashi- i really want to see them together

* * *

literal sunshine- I HEARD 

literal sunshine- THAT WE’RE GOING BACK TO TOKYO!!!

literal sunshine- FOR LASER TAG!!!

Dadchi- yes

Dadchi- it was going to be a surprise for the team

Dadchi- coach is taking us to tokyo to have a practice match with nekoma and then afterwards both teams are going to play a game of laser tag

cat daddy- how did you find out?

Blueberry milk- he is very small and not noticeable

literal sunshine- YES I AM

Blueberry milk- yeah, when looking for you, but you can probably hide in plain sight and no one could find you

literal sunshine- i guess so

ROLLING THUNDA- YOU WOULD BE A MASTER AT HIDE AND SEEK!

buddha- which means you’ll be great in the laser tag match!

Thing 1- to bad we can’t go

Thing 2- stupid exams

Saltyshima- again, forgot you two existed 

Thing 1- RUDE

Thing 2- how roode

Cat Mom- full house?

Thing 2- you know it baby

Cat Mom- i would hug you right now if I could

[LINK TO POLL](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe3f45GpcOfYJndbxFXQCv_9Soik_0NsdcBQmFVR5oJRz3bLQ/viewform)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd i got carried away again.  
> My tactic for writing these are write until i get a good enough title. Most of the time, I just keep writing because I think I could make a better one. Then I get to 12 pages and realized I fucked up. 
> 
> SO in this chapter, a little daisuga. I love them to pieces but I also love the angst set up around them!  
> also, Oikawa and Iwa chan enter the chat! I love their dynamic. It's almost like a reverse kagehina just with a lot more pride added into it. I will be the first to say that I don't like oikawa that much. I don't mind him, hes just not my favorite.  
> Some Nekoma boys enter also! This'll add to the tension from the tsukki debate because guess who likes kenma?? oh yeah. a tangle of emotions. 
> 
> AND MOST IMPORTANT!!!! ASAHI AND NOYA! God I love them so much. I love the ace and libero dynamic and everything. And the fact that that dynamic isn't played to often. I mean, yeah, yaku and lev but lev isn't ace yet and they do not have the same dynamic at all. The spiker and setter dynamic is played so much throughout this show, but a libero and ace/spiker dynamic is just as important and thats why I love these boys so much. 
> 
> I'm leaving a link to a poll for the tsukki debate It will only be valid till monday, august 31st, thats when I'll tally the votes. It's at the very end of the chapter so you can just click on it  
> One more thing. I'm going on vacation this weekend and I don't know if I'll be able to post, but you bet that I'll be writing! But you most likely won't have any new chapters this weekend.


	6. okayyyyy- suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine- I’m a volleyball player
> 
> literal sunshine- what else am I going to do?
> 
> literal sunshine- sing about my feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk/yamayama kun - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus/Noya's Babe - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Grand King/Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku

literal sunshine- I can’t wait to go back to tokyo

dadchi- it’s still about a week away, hinata

literal sunshine- I still can’t wait

Saltyshima- the idiot is probably going to go play volleyball to let off steam

literal sunshine- I’m a volleyball player

literal sunshine- what else am I going to do?

literal sunshine- sing about my feelings?

sugamama- okay, who let hinata watch high school musical??

literal sunshine- I watched it with Natsu the other day! 

Blueberry milk- it was horrible

Saltyshima- pfft

Saltyshima- you watched a western movie meant for pre teen girls with hinata?!

literal sunshine- natsu wouldn’t leave us alone

literal sunshine- we were supposed to watch some volleyball matches

cat daddy- even cocked blocked by the little sister

Blueberry milk- i would be cocked blocked by hinata 

literal sunshine- ????

Blueberry milk- you heard me

ROLLING THUNDA- go kags!!

ROLLING THUNDA- Give no shits anymore

Blueberry milk- i really don’t 

sugamama- are we really not going to talk about kageyama’s new nickname?

Grand King- oh damn? 

Grand King- tobio-chan has a crush

Blueberry milk- and you have a failed volleyball career

Blueberry milk- come at me

Iwa chan- shittykawa, leave the karasuno first years alone

Dadchi- why are you still on here?

Grand King- because I want to see what my protigie is up to

Iwa chan- I’m here to make sure he doesn’t cause a fuss

Grand King- IWA CHAN

sugamama- we appreciate it

* * *

Blueberry milk- damn it idiot 

sugamama- what

literal sunshine- NOTHING

literal sunshine- ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

ROLLING THUNDA- suspicious

buddha- tell now

literal sunshine- nothing

literal sunshine- i just pissed off kageyama again

Blueberry milk- yeah! You did!

Blueberry milk- you won’t be able to play in the nekoma match 

sugamama- what?

literal sunshine- I can play

Blueberry milk- no you wont! You rolled your ankle, dumbass

Dadchi- what!? 

Dadchi- Whats going on?

Blueberry milk- the dumbass fell on it wrong during a spike 

Blueberry milk- he won’t go to the nurses office

sugamama- hinata! Go get ice!!!

Kitten- seriously, hinata

Kitten- it could turn worse than this

Cake- yeah, little man

Akaashi- its just a rolled ankle now, but it could turn in a sprain if you don’t get it elevated

Cake- isn’t akaashi so smarrtt???

sugamama- we get it, you got the perfect boyfriend

cat daddy- whoa suga

cat daddy- whats going on?

sugamama- kageyama, take hinata to the club room, I’ll be there soon

sugamama- make sure you elevate the foot 

_ sugamama is now offline _

literal sunshine- is suga okay

Akaashi- i don’t think things with his boy went to well

Akaashi- so bokuto, don’t go flaunting that you have someone please

Cake- okay

Cake- i didn’t mean to

Akaashi- we all know, but it's a sensitive subject for him right now

literal sunshine- …

Jesus- do you know whats going on, Daichi?

Jesus- daichi

buddha- that aint it chief

cat daddy- I have a bad feeling about this one chief

* * *

_ sugamama is now online _

cat daddy- everything okay with hinata?

sugamama- yeah, he just rolled his ankle. I wrapped it up and hes relaxing at kageyama’s house right now

cat daddy- is kageyama not at practice?

sugamama- no, he volunteered to take care of hinata 

sugamama- I’m going back to practice though

Kitten- doesn’t shouyou live over a mountain?

sugamama- he was planning on staying with kageyama tonight anyway

sugamama- since were leaving early in the morning to go to tokyo

Cake- i hope hes okay

Skyscraper- is he going to be playing the laser tag game?

sugamama- he wants to

sugamama- but kageyama is being really strict with his healing process

Skyscraper- hmmm? 

Skyscraper- i guess it does makes sense

Skyscraper- its just the last time i saw them, they were arguing

sugamama- oh no, they are actually really close on a day to day basis

Kitten- shouyou is always talking about him during our chats. They’re really close 

sugamama- yeah, they are

Akaashi- suga 

sugamama- yes?

Akaashi- is everything okay?

Akaashi- you blew up at bokuto earlier

sugamama- oh yeah

sugamama- sorry Bokuto

sugamama- i was just stressed because of hinata and everything

sugamama- we’ve had injuries but this is hinatas first

sugamama- i guess I’m true to my user

Akaashi- as long as everything is okay

sugamama- yep!

Cat Mom- with daichi?

sugamama- yeah

Cake- that didn’t sound to enthusiatic

cat daddy- you know what that word means?

Cake- YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME!!!!

Cake- BROOOOooo

cat daddy- I don’t lie

cat daddy- but I’m sorry bro

Cake- okay bro

sugamama- everything is fine 

Skyscraper- hehe

Cat Mom- what now, lev?

Skyscraper- the meme

Skyscraper- the dog thats in the house on fire?

Kitten- Idiot

Kitten- its ‘this is fine’

Skyscraper- oh

* * *

literal sunshine- i hate this

Grand King- oh?

literal sunshine- I was kicked out of the gym because I wouldn’t be still

Iwa chan- why are you not playing?

literal sunshine- because i hurt my ankle

literal sunshine- I just rolled it 

Grand King- then why did you go to tokyo with them

literal sunshine- because I wanted to

literal sunshine- and I’m going to play laser tag with them

Akaashi- is that wise?

Akaashi- what if you hurt it more

literal sunshine- I’m wearing a brace!!

Akaashi- still… you shouldn’t play today

Cake- oh come’on akaashi, stop giving him a hard time

Akaashi- well, I want him to be able to play

literal sunshine- our school nurse said it was okay for me to play laser tag, as long as I didnt push it

literal sunshine- and bakayama isn’t going to leave me alone until its healed (insert sad face)

Iwa chan- as he should, hes your partner

literal sunshine- you could say that, but I would say more teammate than anything. Hes not only my partner. Him and asahi work well together

Akaashi- ???

Akaashi- is everything okay?

literal sunshine- YEP!

Grand King- okayyyyy

Grand King- suspicious

_ Grand King is now Trash King _

Trash King- EXCUSE!?

Trash King- WHAT THE HECK

Iwa chan- it’ll stop inflating your ego

Trash King- MEANIE IWA CHAN!!!

literal sunshine- by the way…

literal sunshine- how long have you guys known kageyama

literal sunshine- he doesn’t like to talk about that stuff

Iwa chan- shouldn’t you ask him them?

literal sunshine- well, I know some bits and pieces.. Like how kageyama has always wanted to surpase oikawa-san and that his serve is based off of oikawa

literal sunshine- but oikawa-san seems like the type of guy that would love an aprentice 

literal sunshine- so why is kageyama scared of him

Iwa chan- lots of reasons really

Iwa chan- i wasn’t that close to kageyama, i only played with him once since I was always a third year

Iwa chan- but he seemed to change a lot when we left, thats what Kindaichi says

Iwa chan- but he doesn’t seem to be that way with karasuno

literal sunshine- he just has communication problems

literal sunshine- he wants the entire team to win and he believes that its his job to make sure that happens. Since he sets up the offense 

literal sunshine- what happened with kita first was him not knowing how to tell his team his plan

literal sunshine- and he didn’t have a spiker that could properly hit his king tosses

Iwa chan- thats what it seems like 

Iwa chan- whats your two cents, shittykawa?

Trash King- … 

Trash King- i just don’t like kageyama

Trash King- he was better than me at a middle schooler level

Trash King- so I didn’t want to be the reason he surpased me

Iwa chan- by not helping him, you cost seijoh a genius setter

literal sunshine- Hes mine!!

literal sunshine- i mean, karasunos

literal sunshine- he wouldn’t be the way he is without everyone in karasuno

literal sunshine- you can’t have the ultimate kageyama!!

Trash King- ultimate kageyama

literal sunshine- the kageyama thats with me

literal sunshine- crap

literal sunshine- i have to go back in 

_ literal sunshine is now offline _

Iwa chan- what the hell did i just read?

Akaashi- you can never tell with the karasuno boys

* * *

Cake- so who’s all playing laser tag?

Dadchi- our regulars plus suga and ennoshita

ennoSHITa- thanks for breaking your ankle hinata

ennoSHITa- I got to play today

literal sunshine- I DIDN’T BREAK MY ANKLE!!!!

Blueberry milk- don’t jinx us

Akaashi- you don’t like that hes playing either, kageyama?

Blueberry milk- no

sugamama- no one likes it except hinata

literal sunshine- !!!

literal sunshine- I am fine!

Skyscraper- hehe

Kitten- still not the meme 

Cake- even freckles?

freckles- yeah, I’m playing

Cake- COOLLL

cat daddy- our regulars are playing 

Cake- OOOOHHHH

Akaashi- what about the managers

precious- I’m not playing

Kiyoko- I stayed back

Kiyoko- to study

ROLLING THUNDA- HI KIYOKO!!!

buddha- Kiyoko!!!!!!!!!!

Cake- aren’t you dating jesus

Thing 2- that line 

Thing 1- i’m dead

ROLLING THUNDA- yes

ROLLING THUNDA- yes I am

ROLLING THUNDA- Asahi knows I only have eyes for him 

Cake- I’m confused

Akaashi- just don’t think about it, bokuto

Cake- okayyyy

Dadchi- are you guys all ready?

literal sunshine- YEA!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- you betcha

Jesus- yeah

Blueberry- yeah!

Buddha- oh yeah!!!

sugamama- mhmm

ennoSHITa- nekoma is going down

Saltyshima- whatever

freckles- Me and Tsukki are ready!!

Dadchi- Then lets get going!!

Skyscraper- WE ARENT GOING DOWN!!!

literal sunshine- YEAH YOU ARE

literal sunshine- KARASUNO IS GOING TO BEAT NEKOMA HERE AND AT NATIONALS!!!

Kitten- sorry, shou

Kitten- that isn’t happening

cat daddy- oya?

cat daddy- is kenma actually particapating in trash talk

Kitten- no 

Kitten- no i’m not

buddha- i think you just did, kitten

Kitten- don’t call me that

cat daddy- yeah, only I can call him that

Blueberry milk- hurry up hinata

literal sunshine- YOU SHOULD COME AND HELP ME THEN!!!

Blueberry milk- its your fault, you deal with it

literal sunshine- meanie

Blueberry milk- yeah yeah

Cake- GOod luck Hinata!!!!   


cat daddy- bro

Cake- sorry bro

Cake- i want a chance to play against karasuno

cat daddy- （◞‸◟）

literal sunshine- THANK YOU BOKUTO SAN

Cake- OF COURSE LITTLE CROW!!!!!

Blueberry milk- little

Blueberry milk- crow

Blueberry milk- ???

literal sunshine- !!!!

literal sunshine- its like the little giant!!!!

literal sunshine- I love it!!!

Saltyshima- of course you do

literal sunshine- shut up moonshine

Saltyshima- and thats why my ankles are fine

literal sunshine- !!!

ennoSHITa- pfft

Dadchi- hurry up, boys

ROLLING THUNDA- of course its the first years

freckles- hey! I’m here!

Thing 1- I don’t think we count you with the rest of the first years 

freckles- should I be offended? 

Thing 2- no

freckles- well okay

Saltyshima- tch

literal sunshine- Who types tch out??

Saltyshima- me

literal sunshine- thats why i’m sunshine and your french fries

Saltyshima- you’re*

literal sunshine- i hate you

sugamama- hey!

sugamama- we don’t say that word

ennoSHITa- in sugas christian server

sugamama- what?

Dadchi- suga isn’t christian

buddha- how do you know that!!!

buddha- are you two in kahoots??!!!

Saltyshima- I’m suprised you know how to use that word

sugamama- no we aren’t, tanaka

sugamama- now stop bringing it up

Dadchi- we’ve been friends for years, tanaka

Dadchi- I know you aren’t christian

Dadchi- does that mean I’m fucking you

Dadchi- no

Dadchi- so stop bringing it up

_ sugamama is now offline _

_ Dadchi is now offline  _

buddha- damn

buddha- sorry

Skyscraper- something must’ve went down between them

Kitten- nah dip sherlock

Skyscraper- no need for the sass, meanie

Kitten- its always needed for you

* * *

Akaashi- how was the game?

Jesus- we ended up playing three sets 

Jesus- but we won

literal sunshine- NO THANKS TO KAGEYAMA!!

Blueberry milk- if you would’ve just stayed out of the game I wouldn’t have to worry about you dumbass!

literal sunshine- you don’t have to worry about me!!

Blueberry milk- of course I do!!! 

Blueberry milk- I worry about all my teamates 

Saltyshima- i think we all know that you wouldn’t care if I break my ankles

Saltyshima- just say it, king

Blueberry milk- I was worried when you hurt your fingers

Blueberry milk- this is the exact same thing 

Blueberry milk- if he can’t play with us, we could be in deep deep water

Blueberry milk- we have no idea whats waiting for us in tokyo

Saltyshima- sure

literal sunshine- yeah

literal sunshine- but I’m fine. My ankle is fine

literal sunshine- it should be better by next week

Akaashi- thats good. 

Akaashi- try not to stress it to much though

sugamama- akaashi, why are you up so late? 

Akaashi- I’m working

Akaashi- but the store is really slow at night, so I usually scroll through social media

Trash King- ENOUGH OF YOUR GAME!

Trash King- DID YOU SEE MY LATEST POST!!!

Blueberry milk- I’m not following you

Trash King- whAt?

Blueberry milk- ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

literal sunshine- ?!?!

literal sunshine- kageyama used a face?

literal sunshine- I WINN

precious- fuck

Jesus- yachi!!?

precious- and I’ll get away with it because daichi is offline right now

ROLLING THUNDA- yachi is a mastermind

literal sunshine- we’ve agreed that she would be the mastermind in our crime as first years

ennoSHITa- damn

ennoSHITa- babey is the devil

Blueberry milk- satan incarnate

Blueberry milk- i’m telling you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!!  
> The results are in! You guys are going to have to wait until it becomes relevant in the story! But thank you for the overwhelming responses to the poll!
> 
> This chapter is a fucking mess. We get an injury, some soft kagehina moments and some angsty moments for them too. But only a little.  
> I decided to do big angst with daisuga. And just like the guys, you guys don't know what happened. 
> 
> I'm back from vacation so I'll be doing the daily updates again!


	7. daisuga?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buddha- pile up on aisle six
> 
> ROLLING THUNDA- you’re telling me
> 
> ROLLING THUNDA- i’d rather talk about daisuga than this mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk/yamayama kun - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus/Noya's Babe - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Grand King/Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku

freckles- tanaka and noya 

buddha- ????

ROLLING THUNDA- yep?

freckles- what in the heck did you just say?

ROLLING THUNDA- ?

freckles- you looked at tsukki then back to tanaka and whispered ‘i see da moon’

freckles- then tanaka says ‘da moon?’

freckles- and tsukki glances in MY direction but you say ‘da moon sees you’

Cat Mom- wtf

sugamama- doesn’t surprise me

sugamama- something the two of them would do

ROLLING THUNDA- lol

ROLLING THUNDA- its just something we do

literal sunshine- MY DOCTOR SAID I’M GOOD TO PLAY TOMORROW!!!!!!

Dadchi- really?

Blueberry milk- yes, they did

Blueberry milk- i’m glad hes going to be able to play, but he’ll still have to be careful on the foot 

Blueberry milk- it’ll be a hassle if he damages it even more

Blueberry milk- we’re picking up his brace now and he’ll have to wear it while playing

Iwa chan- so basically like oikawa

Iwa chan- hes good to play on it, but he could hurt it worse if he does

Blueberry milk- yeah

Blueberry milk- and since he plays in a sport that uses his ankle the most, they suggested always wearing the brace during games and wear a sock brace during practice and come in for checks ups if it starts hurting again

Saltyshima- well aren’t you the little caretaker, king

Saltyshima- who would’ve known you would kneel for such a person as hinata

literal sunshine- leave him alone tsukishima!

literal sunshine- hes being nice just because he needs me to play

Blueberry milk- its half the reason, but yes

buddha- half the reason?

ROLLING THUNDA- HALF??

precious- I’m glad you’re okay Hinata!!

literal sunshine- thanks!!

literal sunshine- I’ll be better real soon! I can’t wait to play!!

Blueberry milk- you’re taking the bus, right?

sugamama- do you need money for it?

literal sunshine- yes, I’m taking the bus

literal sunshine- no i don’t need money, suga

literal sunshine- but I need to ride my bike home tomorrow 

Blueberry milk- then I’ll go home with you tomorrow

literal sunshine- ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ

literal sunshine- yayyy

sugamama- thank you, kageyama

Blueberry milk- I have to make sure the dumbass doesn’t brake his ankle one way or another

Blueberry milk- why not be a mother hen about it

literal sunshine- its still weird

Blueberry milk- i am supposed to worry about you

Blueberry milk- there is nothing weird about it

Trash King- every time I come on here, I am reminded that I don’t have love

buddha- ???? 

buddha- don’t you have a fan club?

Trash King- i guess so

buddha- UNGRATEFUL!

ROLLING THUNDA- why haven’t hinata or kageyama denied that they love each other yet?

literal sunshine- WAIT

literal sunshine- HE WAS TALKING ABOUT US!?

Blueberry milk- oh

Blueberry milk- theres a lot of couples on here

cat daddy- COUPLES???

cat daddy- as in you two??????

literal sunshine- uhm

Blueberry milk- well like noya and asahi or akaashi and bokuto

Blueberry milk- or tanaka’s obsession of kiyoko-san

Blueberry milk- I didn’t point a finger at us

Blueberry milk- we are partners

Cake- im confused

Akaashi- thats the point 

Cake- to confuse me?

Akaashi- to confuse everyone

Akaashi- hes neither confirming or denying his feelings for hinata and vice versa

Akaashi- i give kudos

literal sunshine- CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE

literal sunshine- LIKE VOLLEYBALL

literal sunshine- SOMETHING OTHER THAN MY LOVE LIFE

literal sunshine- WHICH IS A DISASTER RIGHT NOW

Kitten- did you get that game that I sent you, shou?

literal sunshine- oh yeah! I haven’t gotten to play it yet!

literal sunshine- But I’m going to play it soon!

literal sunshine- natsu said thanks for the toy!

sugamama- how come it seems like everyone other than your own teammates have met the adorableness of your little sister

Blueberry milk- shes a sneaky bastard

literal sunshine- Don’t call my sister a bastard!!!!

literal sunshine- but she is sneaky

literal sunshine- always wedges herself into my plans

Kitten- she is obsessed with you

literal sunshine- yeah, shes protective

literal sunshine- and besides, only kageyama, yachi, and kenma have met her

Akaashi- I’ve seen her on a video call, but only passing

Saltyshima- how did the conversation shift that easily

Kitten- I have my ways, french fry

freckles- don’t call him french fry, pudding top

cat daddy- don’t call him pudding top

buddha- pile up on aisle six

ROLLING THUNDA- you’re telling me

ROLLING THUNDA- i’d rather talk about daisuga than this mess

sugamama- daisuga?

Dadchi- I swear to god, Noya

ROLLING THUNDA- I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT JUST MENTIONING IT

Jesus- noya, just cut it out already

Jesus- if they want to talk, they’ll talk to us

sugamama- theres nothing to talk about, is there daichi?

Dadchi- suga, not now

sugamama- of course

sugamama- because it isn’t real, is it?

Dadchi- suga

sugamama- fine

sugamama- whatever

Dadchi- suga

Dadchi- please

Dadchi- pm 

literal sunshine- mom and dad are fighting

cat daddy- i would laugh if it wasn’t such a sombre moment

* * *

Akaashi- are you guys done with practice?

buddha- yep

Akaashi- how were things?

ROLLING THUNDA- awkward as heck

literal sunshine- that is not how I wanted my first practice back to go

Jesus- coach ukai and takeda were really confused at why there was so much tension in the room

ROLLING THUNDA- daichi ended up leaving practice early so me and asahi had to lock up tonight

cat daddy- he didn’t even trust suga into locking it up?

Jesus- I don’t think they’re on speaking terms right now

Blueberry milk- its clear that whatever suga-san was bottling up exploded and daichi-san didn’t like it

literal sunshine- yeah

precious- ????!!!!!

literal sunshine- what?

precious- I don’t think I should say!

precious- but I saw something again!!

cat daddy- you poor poor girl

Cake- TELL US WHAT YOU SAW!!

precious- daichi and suga

ROLLING THUNDA- WHAT??!!

precious- HINATA ASKED ME TO GO BACK TO THE CLUBROOM TO GRAB HIS LUNCH BOX AND I SAW DAICHI DOING THE WALL THING TO SUGA

precious- HE DOESN’T LOOK TO HAPPY ABOUT IT

precious- ACTUALLY HE LOOKS LIKE HES WANTS TO MURDER DAICHI!!!

Saltyshima- and she’s left her capslock on

precious- !!!!

precious- DAICHI

precious- DAICHI IS CRYING!!!

Cat Mom- what?

Jesus- maybe you should stop watching, yachi

Jesus- it seems a bit rude to spy

precious- I HAVE TO GET HINATAS LUNCH PAIL

literal sunshine- its fine

literal sunshine- I’ll use natsu’s tomorrow

literal sunshine- you should get out of there

literal sunshine- I know I wouldn’t want to be spied on

precious- YOURE RIGHT

freckles- caps lock yachi

precious- oh 

precious- ヽ(~～~ )ノ

* * *

_sugamama is now online_

literal sunshine- suga-san!!!

sugamama- hey!

literal sunshine- can you practice right now?

sugamama- what about kageyama?

Blueberry milk- I have a meeting with the youth training camp advisors

buddha- i still can’t believe that you got an invite and not me

Blueberry milk- ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

ROLLING THUNDA- i still cannot get used to kageyama using those

Blueberry milk- its hinata’s fault

literal sunshine- HOW IS IT MY FAULT!!!

Blueberry milk- you introduced me to them

literal sunshine- STILL NOT MY FAULT!!!

literal sunshine- YOU ASKED WHAT THEY WERE

literal sunshine- I WAS BEING A GOOD FRIEND

Saltyshima- yeah, ‘friend’

Blueberry milk- i will end you

freckles- hinata or tsukki?

Blueberry milk- you know who

Saltyshima- no, i don’t. Please elaborate

Saltyshima- and that mean to continue on, for those who don’t know

ROLLING THUNDA- listen here, you shit head

Saltyshima- i’m listening

ROLLING THUNDA- fuck you

Saltyshima- no thank you

literal sunshine- but can you suga

sugamama- yeah, sure

literal sunshine- YEAYY

cat daddy- do you always practice at lunch?

literal sunshine- yes

literal sunshine- usually its with kageyama because everyone else wants to eat 

literal sunshine- but me and kags eat after we practice

Saltyshima- you mean to tell me, that you and kageyama have enough restraint to stop playing volleyball to eat?

literal sunshine- YES

freckles- you do realize that is their next favorite thing 

Saltyshima- right

Saltyshima- forgot they were pigs too

literal sunshine- MEANIE!!

literal sunshine- WE ARE NOT PIGS

Blueberry milk- going offline so my phone is not blaring the entire meeting

_Blueberry milk is now offline_

Saltyshima- see ya

Saltyshima- wouldn’t want to be ya

buddha- are you kidding!

buddha- I would die to be in his position

buddha- HE IS TRAINING WITH USHIJIMA!!

Trash King- ugh

Trash King- who tf cares about that bastard Ushiwaka?

Akaashi- well, he is one of the best ace’s in the country

cat daddy- HES BETTER THAN BOKUTO

Cake- YOUR SO MEAN KUROO

cat daddy- just saying the truth, bo

cat daddy- hes ranked one level higher than you

Cake- yeah, and hinata beat him 

Cake- doesn’t that make him better

ROLLING THUNDA- Hinata didn’t do it alone!

ROLLING THUNDA- He did it with all of us

ROLLING THUNDA- You should’ve seen tsukki!

ROLLING THUNDA- he even got into it

cat daddy- oya?

freckles- Yeah!

freckles- he couldn’t wait to get back to the court when he got injured! 

freckles- he was pouting like hinata or kageymama when he got taken off

Cake- seems you’ve found that moment, tsukki

Saltyshima- whatever 

Cake- when did it happen?

Saltyshima- when I blocked one of ushijima’s spikes

Iwa chan- you blocked one of them?

Saltyshima- yeah?

Trash King- can we stop talking about that bastard

literal sunshine- yeah

Trash King- agreeing with me, chibi-chan?

literal sunshine- i don’t like him 

sugamama- he did antagonize you a bit, didn’t he?

literal sunshine- OH

sugamama- ??

literal sunshine- sorry, yachi and I just went over that word yesterday

literal sunshine- I got excited

literal sunshine- but, yeah

literal sunshine- he did during the game

Trash King- SEE IWA CHAN

Trash King- MY HATRED FOR THAT BASTARD IS NOT UNJUST

Iwa chan- no, yeah it is

Saltyshima- so how are you feeling that your king is going to practice with better spikers than you

literal sunshine- im fine

buddha- did hinata automatically know tsukki was talking about him?

literal sunshine- i mean, its all tsukki talks about anymore 

literal sunshine- Its like hes obsessed with the potential of mine and kageyamas relationship

literal sunshine- got something to say tsukishima?

cat daddy- hinata needs to stop hanging out with Kenma

cat daddy- hes being so sassy

sugamama- do you see who surrounds him daily? 

cat daddy- yeah, I suppose

Saltyshima- i aint got nothing to say, chibi

Saltyshima- but I think you do

literal sunshine- i’m an open book, french fry 

literal sunshine- you guys aren’t reading between the lines

Kitten- damn, hinata is feasting right now

precious- wait, kenma

precious- you know what hes talking about it

Kitten- no

Kitten- do you?

precious- i see to much

literal sunshine- I’M SORRY YACHI

cat daddy- whoa

cat daddy- total personality switch

Jesus- he does that a lot

Jesus- really scary stuff

ROLLING THUNDA- you’re one to talk

Jesus- noyaa

ROLLING THUNDA- hehe

precious- its okay

precious- i wouldn’t have known if i didn’t see it

precious- i’m actually glad I saw this time!

buddha- what in the hell are they talking about

Saltyshima- you never know with the sunshine twins

precious- i’ll take that as a compliment

* * *

Trash King- I’m bored

Trash King- who wants to play fuck marry kill

Iwa chan- what are you, a pre-teen girl

Trash King- Maybe!

literal sunshine- I’ll play 

Cake- ME TOO

Akaashi- I guess I’ll play

sugamama- sure

Dadchi- I’m studying so i’ll pass

ROLLING THUNDA- Oh come on daichi

ROLLING THUNDA- play with us

ROLLING THUNDA- one of us

buddha- one of us

literal sunshine- one of us

Dadchi- fine fine

Dadchi- I’ll play

Trash King- Ill start

Trash King- man bun

ROLLING THUNDA- pfft

ROLLING THUNDA- chop chop man bun

Jesus- yes?

Trash King- daichi, kuroo, or suga

Jesus- umm

ROLLING THUNDA- I won’t take offense or get jealous

ROLLING THUNDA- its just a game

Jesus- i know

Jesus- but I don’t want to kill anyone

buddha- just choose man bun

Jesus- kill suga sorry

Jesus- marry daichi and do kuroo

cat daddy- eyyyyy

Kitten- don’t get a big head about it

cat daddy- I’m not

Trash King- why would you kill mr perfect?

Jesus- hes like my brother

Jesus- i can not imagine being married or doing the dead with him 

Jesus- and I think daichi would be a great husband to whoever he marries

literal sunshine- thats true

Jesus- I guess its my turn

Jesus- tanaka

buddha- yes????

Jesus- noya, ennoshita and 

Jesus- um

Jesus- tora?

buddha- you really making me choose between them

Jesus- yes

ROLLING THUNDA- HAAAAAAAA

buddha- i would have to kill tora

Jesus- figured

buddha- tough part is between noya and ennoshita

ennoSHITa- really?

buddha- YES

ennoSHITa- okay okay

buddha- i gues fuck noya and marry ennoshita

ennoSHITa- why?

buddha- JUST BECAUSE OKAY

ROLLING THUNDA- I KNEW IT!

ROLLING THUNDA- WE COULD NEVER BE MARRIED BRO

ROLLING THUNDA- WE WOULD CAUSE TO MUCH CHAOS  
Trash King- its your turn baldy

buddha- YEAH!

sugamama- i feel really sick now

buddha- SUGAWARA!!

sugamama- oh thats why

buddha- DAICHI 

buddha- OIKAWA

buddha- YAKU

sugamama- marry yaku

Cat Mom- i’m honored

sugamama- fuck oikawa

sugamama- because why not

sugamama- and kill daichi

Trash King- At least someone knows i’m pretty

sugamama- everyone knows you’re pretty

sugamama- its just your attitude that people don’t like

Trash King- ouch

ROLLING THUNDA- that is now how I thought that would go

sugamama- why not?

ROLLING THUNDA- i don’t know

literal sunshine- SUGA

literal sunshine- WHY WOULD YOU KILL DAICHI SAN??

sugamama- its just a game hinata 

sugamama- i don’t actually want to kill him

Kiyoko- you sure about that?

buddha- KIYOKO

sugamama- KIYOKO!!!!

Kiyoko- I’m leaving now

_Kiyoko is now offline_

buddha- i have been graced with an angels presence 

ennoSHITa- yeah yeah yeah

ennoSHITa- she really dropped a bomb on us

dadchi- I’m gonna just go study now

_dadchi is now offline_

cat daddy- well shit

Kitten- stop with the foul language

sugamama- anyway!

sugamama- Hinata!

literal sunshine- YES!?

sugamama- kenma, bokuto and kageyama

literal sunshine- eeeh?

Akaashi- just a game hinata

Akaashi- its okay

literal sunshine- okayy

literal sunshine- fuck bokuto

literal sunshine- kill

literal sunshine- um

literal sunshine- kill kenma

literal sunshine- and marry kageyama

literal sunshine- SORRY KENMA!!!

Kitten- no no

Kitten- you’d be doing me a favor

Kitten- kidding

literal sunshine- I still feel bad

Jesus- about marry kageyama?

literal sunshine- NOO

literal sunshine- for choosing kenma to kill

literal sunshine- bokuto has nice thighs thats the only reason I chose him for that

literal sunshine- and if kageyamas dead I can’t beat him in volleyball!!!

buddha- solid reasoning

Akaashi- bokuto-san does have nice thighs

Cake- thank you???

Akaashi- its a compliment

Cake- okayyy

Blueberry milk- i’m back

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA

Blueberry milk- hinata

Blueberry milk- what?

literal sunshine- don’t read up!

Saltyshima- sunshine said he wanted to marry you

Blueberry milk- oh?

literal sunshine- !!

literal sunshine- TSUKISHIMA!!!

freckles- tsukki

Blueberry milk- I would marry him too

literal sunshine- FHSKJHFIODHJfkja;ehnfc;

sugamama- i think you broke him

Blueberry milk- why? 

Blueberry milk- If we were married we would always be able to play volleyball 

Blueberry milk- and no one else would be able to distract us

Blueberry milk- because there would only be each other

literal sunshine- BUT WHAT IF I WANTED SOMEONE ELSE??

Blueberry milk- do you want someone else?

literal sunshine- no

Blueberry milk- neither do I 

Blueberry milk- then its settled

Blueberry milk- suga-san I’m on my way back 

Blueberry milk- I’ll be at practice tomorrow

sugamama- okay?

buddha- did

ROLLING THUNDA- i think hinata and kageyama are getting married

ROLLING THUNDA- CAN I BE THE FLOWER PERSON!!!!!!

Iwa chan- wait I thought they weren’t dating

sugamama- they aren’t as far as we know

Saltyshima- they’re just being idiots 

Saltyshima- volleyball obsessed idiots

cat daddy- that must be it

Saltyshima- it is

Saltyshima- there is no way those idiots actually think about anything but volleyball

[vote for secondary fic](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeGD5A6qRA80xZjmIqt0VNYpPfqDFFSveYpp_jC3txcZu62Cg/viewform)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for waiting 4 days to finish this chapter. Literally none. I've had it done since Tuesday but for some reason i couldn't get up and post it. 
> 
> That aside. This chapter gave me some feels. It was a blast to write even though it has tons of angst in it.  
> And if you haven't noticed, the training camp that kags goes to is a bit different. This is turning into a canon divergence the more and more I write it. But those characters probably won't show up unless I really really want them too.  
> BUT!! I haven't read the manga yet and I am finishing up what is out for the fourth season. I do know what happens in the manga with the black jackals and the addlers and the kagehina stuff. But it probably won't get that far. 
> 
> AGAIN!! THIS BOOK IS FOR FUN!! IT DOESN'T HAVE A REAL PLOT TO IT! ITS JUST ME HAVING FUN WITH THE HQ BOYS AND MAKING THEM GET TOGETHER WITH ANGST AND FLUFF!!! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE DIVERGENCE PLEASE DON'T READ IT! 
> 
> Okay! so the daisuga scene that yachi witnessed. Who wants to see that written out like a proper fic? Because I'm really debating on doing a missing scene collection for this book. Like when ashai and noya got together or akaashi and bokutos date. go to the link at the bottom of the chapter to vote!
> 
> ps. I love torturing my sister and her love for suga. SO SOME ANGSTY DAISUGA FOR YOU. But a little oisuga for you because I love you!


	8. because you didn’t go to shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten- you are a psychopath
> 
> Iwa chan- Who even are you?
> 
> Kitten- i’m hinatas best friend 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk/yamayama kun - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus/Noya's Babe - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Grand King/Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku

ROLLING THUNDA- daichi

buddha- suga?

sugamama- what?

ROLLING THUNDA- nevermind

ROLLING THUNDA- its nothing

sugamama- what is it noya

literal sunshine- is everything alright with Daichi and you?

sugamama- yes

sugamama- why do you ask

literal sunshine- because we still don’t know what happened that night

literal sunshine- and i’m assuming the worst happened based on your attitude towards daichi

sugamama- ..

sugamama- i’m not mad at daichi for rejecting me

sugamama- that would be unfair

sugamama- i’m not even that mad anymore

sugamama- its just

sugamama- he returned my feelings

cat daddy- what?

Cake- why are you mad then?

Cake- or were mad

sugamama- he dismissed our feelings for friendship 

sugamama- or something like that

sugamama- that because were so close all the time

sugamama- and the pressure of being ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ was getting to us

sugamama- that we were making them up for the sake of being there

sugamama- I was mad because he had already decided that without even consulting me

sugamama- he didn’t consider how long i’ve liked him for 

sugamama- or how much i’ve cried over him

sugamama- its like he doesn’t want to want me

sugamama- and thats why i was mad at him

sugamama- but now it seems a little silly

sugamama- sorry for causing all the tension guys

sugamama- didn’t mean to 

Akaashi- your feelings are just sugawara

Akaashi- but so are his

sugamama- i know i know

Akaashi- just

Akaashi- give him some time, suga

Akaashi- maybe he’ll come around 

Akaashi- or maybe he was confusing his feelings 

Akaashi- just don’t let it ruin your team and your friendship

sugamama- I know

sugamama- hes been trying to act like everythings normal and I hate it

sugamama- because nothing is normal anymore

sugamama- we aren’t just friends anymore

sugamama- were rejectee and rejected 

sugamama- its hard to look at him and remember the look he gave me that night or his desprate pleas for me to come back

cat daddy- remembering rejection is tough

cat daddy- It would be hard to be reminded that your supposed to be the positive police when your feeling nothing but doom and gloom

Cat Mom- oh suga

Cat Mom- i wish I could be there to help

sugamama- its fine, yaku

sugamama- I’m doing better now

sugamama- I can look him in the eye now

sugamama- its good

literal sunshine- the tadashi protection squad should change to the sugawara protection squad

sugamama- no no

sugamama- i’m fine, Hinata

sugamama- to tell you the truth, I overreacted a bit

literal sunshine- alright

literal sunshine- just know that I’ll be here to fight anyone who messes with you

Blueberry milk- with what muscles

literal sunshine- oh I’ll show you what muscles mister

Blueberry milk- if you can reach me

literal sunshine- just wait until I see you again

Dadchi- suga can we talk

Dadchi- in person

Dadchi- we can go get some food

sugamama- um

Akaashi- there is only one way to deal with it, suga-san

sugamama- sure

sugamama- give me an hour or two??

Dadchi- sounds like a date

_ Dadchi is now offline _

sugamama- …

ROLLING THUNDA- WE DID IT!!!

buddha- MOM AND DAD ARE FINALLY GOING ON A DATE!!

Akaashi- hush you two

Akaashi- stop interfering without permission

ROLLING THUNDA- but were the ones who made daichi look at him phone

buddha- we also bribed hinata to get sugawara to talk about it

ROLLING THUNDA- we set all this up

sugamama- thank you

sugamama- I appreciate it

sugamama- but never bribe hinata ever again

ROLLING THUNDA- YES SIR

buddha- don’t make us interfere again

sugamama- what was that?

buddha- nothing!!

* * *

precious- KAGEYAMA TOBIO

Blueberry milk- yes?

precious- WHY THE HECKY HECK IS HINATA UPSET!!

literal sunshine- yachi I already told you that he didn’t do anything

ennoSHITa- hecky heck?

Blueberry milk- its news to me

Blueberry milk- what happened

literal sunshine- nothing

literal sunshine- just didn’t feel like myself this morning

cat daddy- dang

cat daddy- even sunshine has off days

literal sunshine- Well of course

literal sunshine- I’m only human

Blueberry milk- is it what your doctor said?

literal sunshine- yeah

literal sunshine- its just sinking in now

literal sunshine- how do you do it, oikawa-san?

Trash King- hmm?

Trash King- do what exactly?

Iwa chan- hes talking about your knee, idiot

Trash King- oh

Trash King- well I have friends that know about it

Trash King- and I do regular check ups

Trash King- and I don’t play if its bothering me

literal sunshine- thats so hardddd

literal sunshine- volleyball has been my life since first year of middle school

literal sunshine- what else am I supposed to do if I can’t play

Blueberry milk- he never said you couldn’t play. You just have to be careful and make sure you tell someone when your hurting

literal sunshine- oh

literal sunshine- okay

literal sunshine- I’ll tell somebody if it starts hurting!

Blueberry milk- you better

Saltyshima- Oh I thought we saw the last of mother hen kageyama

Blueberry milk- I’ll mother hen your ass

literal sunshine- what does that even mean?

Saltyshima- yes, do explain king

Trash King- its so amusing coming on here to see tobio-chan with his friends

Blueberry milk- we aren’t friends

Saltyshima- we aren’t friends

* * *

sugamama- hey oikawa

Trash King- yes?

sugamama- what are you doing now that your high school season is over

Jesus- isn’t that a sore topic, suga?

Jesus- we are the ones who beat them

sugamama- ITS NOT UNLESS YOU BRING THAT UP!!

Trash King- its okay

Iwa chan- no its not, shittykawa

Iwa chan- you’ve cried about it three times this week

Trash King- IWA CHAN

Iwa chan- don’t lie to them

Trash King- fine

Trash King- I’m going Argentina to play volleyball there

Dadchi- so far?

Trash King- yes

Trash King- they’re kind of the reason I wanted to be a setter

sugamama- what about you Iwazumi? 

Iwa chan- i’m going to college to study sports science

sugamama- oh so how have the studies been treating you??

cat daddy- you seem to be in a better mood today, suga

sugamama- today isn’t about me. 

sugamama- so shut the fuck up rooster head

cat daddy- is that really going to stick

Dadchi- thank hinata for that one

literal sunshine- (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.

Iwa chan- they’ve been good. I didn’t like that we lost, but I’m thankful for it at the same time, y’know. I have more time to study for entrance exams and everything. I hate that we didn’t get one last shot but now I can focus on my future

Kitten- you are a psychopath

Iwa chan- Who even are you?

Kitten- i’m hinatas best friend 

Kitten- but you sir type everything out in one message

Kitten- psychopathic tendencies 

Iwa chan- i just think that annoying when you send message after message

Trash King- ohhhh

Trash King- that why you put me on mute so much

Iwa chan- no thats not why

Trash King- MEANIE IWA CHAN

Iwa chan- I know you all still have nationals, but what are you planning on doing?

Dadchi- college is in the plan for me

sugamama- me too

sugamama- though I’m planning to go into teaching

Jesus- i’m not sure what I’m going to do

ROLLING THUNDA- and that is completely okay

ROLLING THUNDA- just focus on volleyball for now

Jesus- i guess thats what I’m going to do 

cat daddy- I’m going to uni but I’m not sure what I’m going to be doing for a living afterwards

Cake- I’m not sure I just want to continue playing volleyball!

Cat Mom- I’m going to continue with volleyball

Skyscraper- WHATTTT

Cat Mom- what?

Skyscraper- I kind of forgot you were graduting this year

Cat Mom- IS THAT A SHORT JOKE!!?

Skyscraper- so what is it was?

Skyscraper- WTF!! HOW DID YOU HIT ME!!!

Cat Mom- I have my ways

literal sunshine- man.. I forgot there were so many third years

literal sunshine- I wonder what ushijima is doing after high school

Blueberry milk- hes joining the Schweiden Adlers

literal sunshine- OH

literal sunshine- I forgot you got to train with him

Blueberry milk- they’re a good team 

Blueberry milk- and no, I read that on the volleyball magazine

Blueberry milk- he announced that he was joining them 

Trash King- why do we always have to talk about ushiwaka?

Blueberry milk- because you didn’t go to shiritorizawa

Trash King- HJfdhnfkjahjrkda

Iwa chan- pfft

literal sunshine- he did say that they would be unstoppable if oikawa-san went to shiritorizawa

Trash King- NOT YOU TOO CHIBI CHAN!!!

literal sunshine- I WAS JUST REPEATING WHAT HE SAID!!!

Iwa chan- you can’t change the past so just shut up about it, oikawa

Trash King- meanie iwa chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW!!  
> This chapter is late and short. But theres something big that I want to do soon and I didn't want that to take away from the daisuga fluff. 
> 
> I've also started watching season four again and now have a bit more understanding for the plots here. Just an FYI, Hinata and Tsukki haven't been asked to the mock training camp and the actual training camp hasn't started yet. It will soon!!! I promise!!
> 
> THE POLL FROM LAST TIME MADE ME SO HAPPY!! 100 PERCENT OF YOU GUYS WANTED THE MISSING SCENE FIC!! I'LL GET TO WRITING IT SOON!
> 
> Just another point, I am starting my senior year this week so hopefully that doesn't render my performance anymore. Hopefully I'll be getting more chapters out soon!!


	9. choose already damnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing 1- in other words
> 
> Thing 2- hinata is pulling a
> 
> Dadchi- don’t you dare
> 
> Thing 1- daichi
> 
> Thing 2- daichi
> 
> Dadchi- ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk/yamayama kun - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus/Noya's Babe - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Grand King/Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku

Blueberry milk- HINATA BOKE!!

Dadchi- what did he do this time

literal sunshine- （○゜ε＾○）

Blueberry milk- I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!

sugamama- now now

sugamama- lets talk this over

Blueberry milk- SO HES WITH YOU!!

Saltyshima- damn, whats gotten into the king

freckles- oh i know!

literal sunshine- NO KAGEYAMA IT WAS A JOKE!!

Blueberry milk- THAT MAKES IT WORSE BOKE!

literal sunshine- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!

Blueberry milk- NO I DONT

literal sunshine- I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG!!

Blueberry milk- where did you go, you little shit

sugamama- what did hinata do, yamaguchi?

freckles- kageyama was getting confessed to

freckles- me and hinata found them behind the school 

buddha- THAT PUNK WAS GETTING CONFESSED TO?

cat daddy- girls do like cold guys 

Cake- bad boys

freckles- anyway

freckles- I told hinata that we should probably get going 

freckles- but we heard kageyama say that he was dating someone else

buddha- THE PUNK IS ALREADY DATING TOO??

freckles- but the girl was persistent and insisted that there was no such thing, that kags didn’t have a girlfriend

freckles- before we could get away, hinata jumped out and told the girl to turn around 

freckles- that she was looking at him

ROLLING THUNDA- pfft

literal sunshine- IT WAS A JOKE YAMAYAMA-KUN!!

Blueberry milk- THAT ISN’T GOING TO WORK THIS TIME YOU LITTLE SHIT!!

literal sunshine- SUGA HELP!!!

sugamama- wait, is it true or was hinata joking

ennoSHITa- I don’t think we’ll ever get to find out, seeing as hinata is now dead

sugamama- YOU SAW AND DIDN’T HELP!!!

Akaashi- oop

Thing 1- in other words

Thing 2- hinata is pulling a

Dadchi- don’t you dare

Thing 1- daichi

Thing 2- daichi

Dadchi- ugh

* * *

precious- has anyone seen kiyoko-san?

precious- i want her to look at the new flyer

literal sunshine- ITS REALLY GOOD

Saltyshima- you’re only saying that because you’re the focal point 

literal sunshine- focal point?

precious- it means that you’re the center of attention

precious- the thing that draws attention

literal sunshine- OH!

literal sunshine- NO!

literal sunshine- YACHI-SAN POSTER IS REALLY GOOD!!

precious- thank you hinata

Kiyoko- I’ll meet you in the gym to look at it with takeda sensei

precious- Oh okay!

buddha- she is so perfect

precious- she really is

sugamama- oop

literal sunshine- oop

freckles- oop

precious- SHES MY SENIOR OF COURSE SHES PERFECT

precious- I DID NOT COME HERE TO BE BULLIED

precious- ESPECIALLY FROM YOU THREE

ROLLING THUNDA- what is that supposed to mean?

precious- all of you have a fucked up love life

precious- don’t bring that crap over here to me

sugamama- excuse

Dadchi- language please 

precious- sorry

literal sunshine- you know exactly how my love life is going, yachi

literal sunshine- its not fucked up

precious- oh honey, it is

precious- in so many ways

literal sunshine- how so?

Saltyshima- yes, please elaborate

precious- you don’t want me to

literal sunshine- you’re right, I don’t want you to

Saltyshima- I WILL PAY YOU YACHI

precious- I can’t go against a friend like that, tsukki

precious- but I can out yours 

precious- you french fry

precious- choose already damnit

cat daddy- choose? 

Saltyshima- shut your mouth, yachi-san

literal sunshine- PAY BACK!!! HAHAHAHA

precious- hinata I will out you

literal sunshine- please don’t 

Trash King- I want to know what the chibi-chan has been up to

cat daddy- and whats this choose business

freckles- i’d rather not go into it, kuroo-san

buddha- am I the only non-problematic person here?

precious- ennoshita

_ buddha is now offline _

ennoSHITa- what?

Cat Mom- damn, and I thought yachi wouldn’t be part of the chaos division

Blueberry milk- she is actually president of the company

precious- for that, kageyama

precious- your love life is safe with me

Blueberry milk- ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

sugamama- just so you know, I am happy with my love life

Kiyoko- oh really?

sugamama- don’t start kiyoko

Kiyoko- ┐(~ー~;)┌

ROLLING THUNDA- truth is everyone here has a crippling love life

ROLLING THUNDA- OTHER THAN ME

Jesus- noya

ROLLING THUNDA- yes babe?

Cake- I think you’re forgetting someone!

Akaashi- bokuto

ROLLING THUNDA- oh yes, the other stable relationship

ROLLING THUNDA- WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!!

Cake- !!!???!!

Cake- ITS A CLUB!!!?

Cake- WHAT ABOUT VOLLEYBALL!!

cat daddy- dear lord

Akaashi- hes your best friend

cat daddy- hes your boyfriend!

Akaashi- more like caretaker

cat daddy- pfft!

* * *

precious- YOU GUYS NEED TO COME SEE THIS!!

precious- ACTUALLY I’LL JUST SEND A PICTURE!!

_ precious sent an attachment _

sugamama- OH MY GOD!

cat daddy- IT LOOKS LIKE KENMA!

Kitten- its a cat kuro

Kitten- how can it look like me?

literal sunshine- IT JUST DOES! KENMA ITS YOUR CAT SELF!

precious- Its a stray and I really want it

literal sunshine- then take it!!

precious- But what if my mom doesn’t want it!

Blueberry milk- hide it from her!

sugamama- NO

sugamama- ask if you can take a cat home first

precious- okay!

Dadchi- on another note, everyone needs to meet in the gym tomorrow morning

Dadchi- takeda sensei needs to tell us something

literal sunshine- OKAY!!!

* * *

Dadchi- HINATA

Saltyshima- and here it comes

literal sunshine- IM SORRY!!!

Blueberry milk- what happened? 

sugamama- hinata decided it would be a good idea to crash the mock training camp that tsukishima was invited to

Dadchi- NO PHONE PRIVILEGES!

literal sunshine- WHAT!?

literal sunshine- BUT I NEED THEM DAICHI!!

Dadchi- i don’t care

literal sunshine- SUGA!!

sugamama- daichi

Dadchi- fine

ROLLING THUNDA- weak bitch!

Dadchi- TANAKA NISHINOYA! WHERE ARE YOU!

buddha- why am i always getting yelled at!!

* * *

Cat Mom- I wonder how practice is going for karasuno since most of their first years are gone

Kiyoko- they’ve been hard at work as usual 

Kiyoko- the upperclassmen aren’t going to let their prodigy juniors rise above them

cat daddy- sounds like our karasuno boys

Trash King- I wonder what chibi-chan is doing 

Kitten- no telling

Iwa chan- I heard that ushiwaka and the other alumni from shiratorizawa were practicing with the trainees 

Akaashi- I wonder if hinata got to practice with them since he wasn’t actually invited

Skyscraper- only time will tell

Skyscraper- HOW DID YOU HIT ME YAKU!

Skyscraper- WHY DID YOU HIT ME?

Cat Mom- because you were being tall

Skyscraper- I CAN’T HELP THAT!!

* * *

Akaashi- how did the training camp go, kageyama?

Blueberry milk- good

Cake- just good? 

Cake- YOU GOT TO PLAY WITH SOME OF THE BEST YOUTH PLAYERS IN THE LEAGUE KAGEYAMA

Cake- AND IT WAS JUST ‘GOOD’

cat daddy- hate to say it, but hes got a point

Blueberry milk- it was a great experience and let me play multiple different positions

Blueberry milk- but it didn’t make me change my mind on my position

Blueberry milk- so yes

Blueberry milk- it was good

Akaashi- have you gotten back home yet?

Blueberry milk- yes

Blueberry milk- im assuming that everyone else is still at practice

Kiyoko- yes they are

Blueberry milk- they told me i shouldn’t play for the rest of the day and take a break

Blueberry milk- can you please relay that to daichi-san?

Kiyoko- yes I can

* * *

literal sunshine- I CANNOT WAIT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL AGAIN!!!

Akaashi- how much did you get to play at the training camp?

literal sunshine- only when the guys split off for individual practice

literal sunshine- BUT I DID LEARN A LOT!!

Akaashi- thats good!!

sugamama- you mean you watched and learned

literal sunshine- yeah! There was this guy there that did a cool receiving move

literal sunshine- it reminded of something that my old friend told me about tenis

Dadchi- you’re working on your receiving?

literal sunshine- YEAH!!! 

literal sunshine- I’m still kind of crappy when it comes to it, but I’m getting better!

Blueberry milk- you’re telling me

literal sunshine- YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO REASSURE ME!!

Blueberry milk- and why would I do that

Saltyshima- seems the shrimp is locked for an answer

literal sunshine- you know why

_ literal sunshine is now offline _

Blueberry milk- YOU LITTLE SHIT

Blueberry milk- COME BACK HERE

Blueberry milk- BETTER YET IM GOING TO YOU!

precious- AHH!

Cake- i’m confused

cat daddy- we all are

precious- KAGEYAMA DON’T YOU START!!

Blueberry milk- BUT

buddha- hehe

ROLLING THUNDA- butt haha

precious- LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BUTTHOLE

Blueberry milk- FINE!

buddha- butthole!! HAHA

Dadchi- stop being immature, tanaka

sugamama- i found that rather amusing

Akaashi- surprisingly, I did too

buddha- WHY AM I GETTING YELLED AT!!!! AGAIN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Its been a minute since I updated this. But I think my scheduling will be every week from now on so I don't burn myself out like I did last time. There is no specific day that it will come out, just once a week at the least. 
> 
> This chapter has a lot of jumps because I'm a bitch that can't set her pacing. Also some shit is going to happen real soon so be prepared. 
> 
> Aren't kageyama and hinata so cute. (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)


	10. did hell just freeze over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry milk- THEN WHY ARE WE ARGUING!?
> 
> literal sunshine- I HAVE NO IDEA!
> 
> buddha- HAHAAA
> 
> buddha- idiots strike again!!!
> 
> Saltyshima- its not nice to talk about yourself like that tanaka-senpai
> 
> buddha- LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku

freckles- I like someone

freckles- like a crush

ROLLING THUNDA- OHHHhh

ROLLING THUNDA- whos the lucky person?

freckles- i don’t know if hes even into me, noya

ROLLING THUNDA- who wouldn’t be into you?

freckles- anyone with eyes

literal sunshine- beauty is subjective

Saltyshima- you know what that word means?

literal sunshine- YES BEANPOLE NOW SHUT UP AND LET YAMS EXPRESS HIS FEELINGS

Saltyshima- alright fine

sugamama- are you scared hes not into guys?

freckles- no

freckles- I’m fairly certain hes gay

freckles- but I’m fairly certain that hes in love with someone else

Blueberry milk- thats rough buddy

saltyshima- pfft

sugamama- tsukishima!

Saltyshima- sorry sorry

freckles- and the guy hes into is super duper hot

freckles- and not to mention really talented

freckles- I am no match for him

Saltyshima- is this all off of your observations?

freckles- well I guess

Saltyshima- you won’t know for sure until you tell him, yamaguchi

Saltyshima- you should tell him 

Saltyshima- I know I would like to know if anyone likes me

freckles- you would?

literal sunshine- I think everyone would, yams

Blueberry milk- and for once, I agree with tsukishima

ROLLING THUNDA- that

ROLLING THUNDA- did hell just freeze over?

freckles- okay

freckles- I’ll tell him soon

freckles- I just have to get my stuff together. 

sugamama- I’m so proud of you, yams

freckles- well i haven’t done anything yet

sugamama- but you’re planning on it!

freckles- i guess so

* * *

ROLLING THUNDA- WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US THAT YOU TWO WERE DATING!!!

cat daddy- who are you talking to?

ROLLING THUNDA- THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE!

Iwa chan- we aren’t dating

Trash King- yet

Iwa chan- keep at it and it will be never

Trash King- IWA CHAN!

cat daddy- oh

cat daddy- from what oikawa had been saying in the captain chat, you two have been a thing since childhood

Trash King- KUROO OF NEKOMA!

Trash King- I WILL MURDER YOU!!!

literal sunshine- like how you tried to murder kageyama?

Blueberry milk- what-

Iwa chan- got you there shittykawa

Trash King- I DID NOT TRY TO MURDER HIM

Trash King- AND HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?

Dadchi- whats this about murdering kageyama?

cat daddy- thanks for the concern daichi

sugamama- no one can come in between him and his children (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。

Iwa chan- i told him

Trash King- IWA CHAN!!!

Blueberry milk- you have said that twice in the past two minutes

Blueberry milk- your worst than hinata when he wants something

literal sunshine- HEY!

Blueberry milk- you’re the one who told me not to sugar coat anything anymore

literal sunshine- WHEN DID YOU EVER SUGAR COAT ANYTHING BEFORE!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- he do be right tho

literal sunshine- AND I MEANT THAT IN A TOTALLY DIFFERENT CONTEXT KAGEYAMA

Blueberry milk- but its a life lesson that i will take seriously

literal sunshine- WHEN DO YOU EVER NOT TAKE THINGS SERIOUSLY

literal sunshine- ITS LITERALLY YOUR ONLY PERSONALITY TRAIT!

Blueberry milk- IT IS NOT!

Saltyshima- what are the idiots arguing about this time?

sugamama- kageyama’s personality traits

Saltyshima- ah

literal sunshine- YES IT IS YOU CANT EVEN COMPLIMENT ME RIGHT!

Blueberry milk- WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?

Blueberry milk- YOU SAY YOU LOVE IT WHEN I COMPLIMENT YOU!

literal sunshine- I DO!

Blueberry milk- THEN WHY ARE WE ARGUING!?

literal sunshine- I HAVE NO IDEA!

buddha- HAHAAA

buddha- idiots strike again!!!

Saltyshima- its not nice to talk about yourself like that tanaka-senpai

buddha- LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! 

* * *

sugamama- oh kageyama

sugamama- whos miya atsumu?

Blueberry milk- I met him at the training camp

Blueberry milk- why do you know him?

sugamama- he just followed me and commented on the hinatas birthday photo

literal sunshine- ???

Blueberry milk- hes intense

Blueberry milk- I don’t know why he would comment on hinatas birthday post

Blueberry milk- hes an intense setter is what I mean

literal sunshine- HES A SETTER??!

Blueberry milk- yeah, hes also my senior so thats why I didn’t get to set much at training camp

Blueberry milk- like I said, i didn’t mind it

Blueberry milk- If i’m a well rounded player I won’t be taken out as much

Blueberry milk- his serve is a beast too

literal sunshine- whoaaaa

sugamama- well we better be watching out for him at nationals!

Blueberry milk- we need to be watching out for all of them

dadchi- kageyama is right, they all made it to nationals like us, beating out other teams for the top spot

dadchi- were not on a local scale anymore, this is nationals

buddha- but were fine! We played against some of the top ranked players before

dadchi- and we’ve only beat ushijima 

dadchi- don’t go undermining every other team just because we beat him

Cake- YEAH! I’M TOP 4! ONLY RANKED ONE BELOW USHIJIMA

ROLLING THUNDA- don’t forget we know most of your weaknesses now

Akaashi- no you don’t

Akaashi- you have only scratched the surface with bokuto-san

cat daddy- we know more weaknesses than you guys

buddha- WELL DUH YOU TWO ARE LIKE BEST BROS

Kitten- he means nekoma

Kitten- and I don’t know many of shou’s weaknesses 

Kitten- well really only two

Kitten- kageyama and volleyball

Kitten- usually in that order

literal sunshine- KENMA

Kitten- oop

Trash King- tea is spilt

Iwa chan- shut up shittykawa

precious- to be fair, kageyamas is hinata and volleyball

precious- order depending on the day

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA

Blueberry milk- what? 

literal sunshine- depending on the day???????

literal sunshine- thats so mean!!!!

Blueberry milk- but its the truth

Blueberry milk- kenma’s is video game then you

Blueberry milk- get onto him about that!

literal sunshine- BUT IM NOT DOING THINGS WITH KENMA! 

precious- oop

sugamama- what things are being done??!

Kitten- I knew it

ROLLING THUNDA- KAGEYAMA AND HINATA ARE DATING!?!

Blueberry milk- NO!

literal sunshine- NO!!!

Blueberry milk- STOP TALKING IDIOT!

Blueberry milk- YOURE MAKING THINS WORSE!

literal sunshine- SORRY!

Dadchi- what is going on

Akaashi- I have no idea

precious- i think you two should just come out with it

precious- I do applaud you for making it this far

sugamama- so they are dating

precious- no 

precious- they’re idiots

precious- they have said multiple times that they’re casual lovers

precious- but their jealousy is through the roof

precious- which is odd because they aren’t jealous when it comes to volleyball

literal sunshine- YACHIII

precious- you guys dug yourselves into a hole

precious- and neither of you would explain it right 

Saltyshima- the two idiots managed to keep a relationship secret??!

Blueberry milk- at least we have a relationship

sugamama- so a casual relationship, huh?

precious- the way the both of them explained it was that they both found each other attractive but they didn’t want to start anything that could cause drama in the club

Blueberry milk- yeah

Kitten- is that why you wanted to practice kissing, Shou

literal sunshine- YEAH BUT DON’T PUT IT LIKE THAT!!!

Kitten- isn’t that what it was

Saltyshima- pfft you had to practice kissing

cat daddy- you have no room to talk, kei

buddha- KEI!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- YOU’RE ON FIRST NAME BASIS!!

buddha- YAMAGUCHI ISN’T EVEN THERE YET!!

_ freckles is offline _

sugamama- DO I HAVE TO HURT BOTH OF YOU

Akaashi- do you have something to tell us, kuroo

cat daddy- no?

Saltyshima- we aren’t on first name basis, dumb and dumber. 

literal sunshine- what took you so long then!

Saltyshima- ??

precious- YOU WAITED UNTIL YAMAGUCHI ASSUMED SOMETHING!!

Saltyshima- what do you mean

Blueberry milk- you can not be that dense, tsukishima

Saltyshima- WHAT!

sugamama- sorry yams

sugamama- HES IN LOVE WITH YOU IDIOT!!!

cat daddy- oh damn

Saltyshima- i’m sorry what

literal sunshine- YOURE THE GUY YAMS HAS A CRUSH ON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this is a but short and theres a cliffhanger, but I felt the need to stop here. Sorry!  
> Also, I have know idea how my upload schedule will be. 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMING SINCE CHAPTER 5 BRUHH! I LOVE IT!  
> And if you haven't noticed, I've been trying to go different routes with each couple. With daisuga, its a whole ass angst fest. With Kagehina, its this casual relationship that formed off the boys not know what their feelings were besides that they enjoyed each other. Tsukiyama/kurotsuki is that love triangle/square mess. Asahinoya is a secret relationship. Bokuaka is a couple that got together through the chat. Tanaka and ennoshita are quite a couple but its kind of a bi-curious relationship for tanaka at least. Oikawa and Iwazumi have that experimenting stage now that they're out of volleyball for the season. I haven't done anything with everyone else, but they're coming. 
> 
> As a side note, I watched assassination classroom recently and I've been brainstorming some ideas for that fandom too. If you're interested in that, watch out for a fic about them soon!


	11. kill oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iteral sunshine- stop calling him tobio
> 
> literal sunshine- he says
> 
> Trash King- is someone jealousssss
> 
> literal sunshine- NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku

Saltyshima- can someone please contact Yamaguchi for me? I need to speak with him

sugamama- I think he needs his alone time, tsukishima

cat daddy- I’m pretty sure I’m part of this problem so I’m going to say

cat daddy- I called tsukishima ‘Kei’ because he hates it 

cat daddy- and I like antagonizing him

literal sunshine- I JUST HAVE TO ASK

precious- it's not our place, hinata

literal sunshine- KUROO DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE!

cat daddy- um

Kitten- it's part of the problem, kuroo

cat daddy- is it?

sugamama- yeah, it is

cat daddy- yeah, I do

Kitten- who is it?

cat daddy- why do I have to tell everyone??

Akaashi- I’m pretty sure what they’re getting at is

Akaashi- Is your crush tsukishima

cat daddy- what?

Kitten- yes or no

cat daddy- no not the one I was thinking of

Cake- more than one????

cat daddy- I can find other people attractive, bokuto

Saltyshima- oh 

cat daddy- why are you guys grilling me! This is tsukishimas problem

Blueberry milk- because Tsukishima is conflicted for his feelings for you and his feelings with yams

Saltyshima- Tobio

Blueberry milk- you’ve been winning so far

Blueberry milk- but I think you just lost

literal sunshine- I’m with yams, tsukki

literal sunshine- he said he will talk to you tomorrow

Saltyshima- alright

_ Saltyshima is offline _

Cake- so much drama

ROLLING THUNDA- i know right

ROLLING THUNDA- at least it's cleaning up a little

* * *

Iwa chan- did we ever get a confirmation of Kageyama and Hinata’s relationship?

Dadchi- you’re curious?

Iwa chan- i guess

precious- they aren’t dating but they want to be

literal sunshine- !!

Blueberry milk- …

precious- do not deny it

literal sunshine- it's casual, yachi

precious- you weren’t saying that last night during our sleepover

literal sunshine- YACHII

freckles- i thought we agreed that we would keep what we said last night between us

precious- I will, promise

literal sunshine- then what about me, Yachi!!

precious- kageyama isn’t even on. He’s studying in front of me right now

literal sunshine- STILL!

sugamama- wait, so you want to be with kageyama

literal sunshine- maybe

literal sunshine- but it's so hard to get him to realize anything

literal sunshine- HIS ENTiRE BRAIN IS VOLLEYBALL

sugamama- then who suggested the relationship?

literal sunshine- I did

literal sunshine- around the time I added Oikawa-san and Iwazumi-san

literal sunshine- he agreed to it said it would be a ‘good way to relieve stress’ 

literal sunshine- he didn’t get what I was saying

literal sunshine- he thought I was just attracted to him

literal sunshine- i don’t know how to say it

literal sunshine- yachi help me

precious- kageyama thinks their attraction is purely sexual and not romantic in anyway

literal sunshine- yeah

freckles- it sounds like a really scary predicament

literal sunshine- it is

literal sunshine- why did it have to be him? 

cat daddy- pfft

sugamama- oh sweetheart

sugamama- we can’t help who we fall for

cat daddy- you two were destined to fall for each other

Kitten- kuro

literal sunshine- what do you mean?

cat daddy- look at you two!

cat daddy- you two are both obsessed with volleyball, I don’t think either of you would even give anyone else a chance

cat daddy- like if you two were to go speed dating, that would be like the first question 

sugamama- i kind of get what your saying

cat daddy- even if you take away the obsession to our sport, you two already know each other. You’re familiar and feel safe with each other. You’re partners for crying out loud

precious- you said it yourself Shou

precious- you finally had a friend instead of just a partner 

cat daddy- either you two found yourself in a case of false serenity, or thats true love bitch

sugamama- don’t call hinata that

Dadchi- and language

precious- oh crap, hes coming on

precious- spam the chat

ROLLING THUNDA- I

ROLLING THUNDA- FUCKING

ROLLING THUNDA- LOVE

ROLLING THUNDA- ASAHI   


ROLLING THUNDA- SO    


ROLLING THUNDA- FUCKING

ROLLING THUNDA- MUCH

ROLLING THUNDA- I

ROLLING THUNDA- WANT 

ROLLING THUNDA- TO

ROLLING THUNDA- DIE

Saltyshima- hehe, idiot loves the king

sugmama- Tsukishima!!

Blueberry milk- i’m confused

literal sunshine- I HAVE TO GO WATCH NATSU FOR A WHILE!

_ literal sunshine is now offline _

Blueberry milk- no you don’t

Blueberry milk- oh great, hes gone

sugamama- sooo

Blueberry milk- yes?

Akaashi- what are your feelings towards hinata?

ennoSHITa- （￣□￣；）

Blueberry milk- why do I feel like I’m about to be punished

sugamama- just answer the question!

Blueberry milk- Yachi, can we continue studying

precious- nope, the group needs to know your feelings!

Blueberry milk- …

precious- I’ll do it if you wont

Blueberry milk- fine fine

Blueberry milk- I like him

sugamama- WHATTTT

sugamama- THEN WHY DO THIS SORT OF THING!

Blueberry milk- BECAUSE HE SUGGESTED IT!

Blueberry milk- I’M GOING TO TAKE WHAT I CAN GET!

cat daddy- PFFT

cat daddy- I’M DYING

Kitten- kuro

cat daddy- IT'S FUNNY KENMA

Blueberry milk- why, what did he say?

precious- now you all know what I’ve been dealing with for the past month

freckles- plus mine

precious- yeah, and tsukishimas

precious- and lev’s for some reason

skyscraper- YACHI!

precious- ¯\\_ȌᴥȌ_/¯

Kiyoko- who’s dealt with yours?

precious- yams and hinata

Kiyoko- oh

buddha- KIYOKO!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- KIYOKO!!!

Kiyoko- ( ͡°_ʖ −)☆

_ Kiyoko is now offline _

* * *

Trash King- soooo

Trash King- who is up for a little fuck marry kill?

Dadchi- can we please censor it to kiss marry kill?

Trash King- aw no fun

Trash King- but okay

sugamama- I’m in

buddha- me too

ROLLING THUNDA- i’m in

literal sunshine- I’ll play

literal sunshine- so will kags, hes beside me

ROLLING THUNDA- wink wonk

buddha- (‿!‿) ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

sugamama- ಠ_ಠ

Dadchi- are you clothed?

literal sunshine- YES! 

literal sunshine- WERE WATCHING MY SISTER AND HIS PHONE IS ON CHARGE!

sugamama- okay

Trash King- Enough about my juniors love life, more about me

Iwa chan- shut up shittykawa

Trash king- IWA CHAN

precious- i’ll play

Trash King- okay, so are you gay, blondie

precious- umm

precious- yeah

Trash King- okie just checking!

Trash King- Iwa Chan!!

Iwa chan- what

Trash King- so rude

Trash King- me, me or me

Iwa chan- kill you

Trash King- MEANIE!!

Iwa chan- Kageyama

literal sunshine- yes?

Iwa chan- Kindaichi, Kunimi, Oikawa

literal sunshine- kill oikawa

Trash King- MEAN!

literal sunshine- marry kindaichi and kiss kunimi

literal sunshine- i wouldn’t be able to put up with kunimi’s attitude

Iwa chan- understandable

literal sunshine- suga

sugamama- hmm?

literal sunshine- kuroo-san, akaashi-san, bokuto-san

sugamama- hmmm

sugamama- fuck bokuto, sorry akaashi

Akaashi- no it's understandable

sugamama- marry akaashi and kill kuroo

sugamama- he’s an annoying middle blocker

cat daddy- how rood

sugamama- tsukishima

Saltyshima- I never said I was playing

sugamama- now you are

sugamama- tendou, ushiwaka, oikawa

Saltyshima- kill ushijima

Saltyshima- kiss oikawa and marry tendou

Saltyshima- Tendou would be a great partner in volleyball

ROLLING THUNDA- now you sound like hinata and kageyama

Saltyshima- oikawa

Trash King- Yesss?

Saltyshima- Kageyama, sugawara ushijima

Trash King- …

Iwa chan- pfft, really made him think there, didn’t you glasses?

Trash King- I hate it here

Trash King- kill ushiwaka

sugamama- that mean he has to do something to kageyama

Trash King- KISS tobio

Trash King- and marry sugawara

literal sunshine- stop calling him tobio

literal sunshine- he says

Trash King- is someone jealousssss

literal sunshine- NO!

Trash King- Hinata!

literal sunshine- great

Trash King- kageyama, kenma or bokuto

literal sunshine- isn’t this the same exact scenario that I had last time

Akaashi- pretty sure

Trash King- just answer!

literal sunshine- I ANSWER THE SAME WAY!!

Trash King- HOW DID YOU ANSWER!

literal sunshine- not saying

literal sunshine- Akaashi!

Akaashi- yes, hinata

literal sunshine- Pretty setter squad!

literal sunshine- suga, kageyama, oikawa!

cat daddy- what about kenma?

literal sunshine- akaashi knows him to well

cat daddy- oh

Akaashi- marry suga, kill oikawa and kiss kageyama

Trash King- WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO KILL ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii everyone!!  
> So this chapter is still kind of short, but I like it. I've realized that everything is kind of wrapping up here, in a cute little bow. So, that does mean that this is going to end soon. But don't worry! I do have some other fics out there and this still isn't done! We still have to wrap up the tsukishima drama, kuroo drama, kagehina drama, daisuga drama. There still some stuff to do so tis not ending yet!  
> AND, I'm also writing that spin off of this, the missing scenes book! It's coming soon.  
> But, my mind has been other places at the moment.  
> I HAVE A NEW BOOK OUT! It's called The Book of Him! Its a Kagehina piece about demons and shit. Hinata is a demon and Kageyama accidently summons him. Go check that out! Its going to be a rollercoaster of a ride!  
> Oh, yeah. And I changed my user. It is now Busie Bree, because I feel like that sums me up more than the other ones.  
> And I HAVE A NEW OUTRO!  
> Farwell for now, bzzz  
> pfft. Kidding. Byes.  
> ALSO! DON'T TAKE THE CHAPTER TITLE TO SERIOUS! I LOVE MY LITTLE TRASH MAN WITH ALL MY HEART!


	12. ooh? Juicy drama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry milk- i’m confused
> 
> freckles- i don’t blame you
> 
> freckles- sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku  
> Playboy - Terushima

_ freckles, ROLLING THUNDA, literal sunshine and precious are online _

freckles- can I add someone, Noya-san?   


ROLLING THUNDA- Who are you going to add?

Freckles- Terushima

literal sunshine- You’ve been hanging out with Terushima?

freckles- yeah

freckles- we ran into each other at my favorite cafe 

freckles- as much as I love you two, it was kind of nice to talk to someone who has no bias 

literal sunshine- bias?

precious- it means to have a personal connection to the problem at hand. Juries aren’t supposed to have biases 

literal sunshine- ooohhh

precious- but we don’t mind, Yams! 

precious- sometimes it's better to talk to a stranger about everything. 

freckles- yeah

_ ROLLING THUNDA added Terushima Yuuji _

Terushima Yuuji- yo

_ Terushima Yuuji is now Playboy _

freckles- pfft

Playboy- I’m assuming that you, tadashi?

freckles- yes it's me

ROLLING THUNDA- you two are on a first name basis

freckles- no

freckles- he just insists on calling me tadashi so he can be different

Playboy- （●´∀｀）ノ♡

precious- say

precious- we should all meet up so we can get to know you, terushima

Playboy- and you are?

precious- oh, I’m Yachi

Playboy- are you one of the guy’s girlfriend?

literal sunshine- HA!

_ Blueberry milk is now online _

Blueberry milk- why is yachi dying?

freckles- is she okay?   


Blueberry milk- I just saw her collapse on the floor in the middle of the hallway 

Blueberry milk- oh

precious- no, i’m the other manager

precious- i wouldn’t want to be on the other side of their romantic feelings. 

precious- i would go crazy if i were in any of their love interests

literal sunshine- who says we aren’t going crazy

Playboy- ooh? Juicy drama?   


freckles- you’ve missed so much

* * *

_ Trash King, Iwa chan, sugamama and freckles are online _

Trash King- I’m bored

Iwa chan- then go do something

Trash King- I TRIED

Iwa chan- asking me out is not trying to do something

Iwa chan- I didn’t want to go out, so try to find something to do around the house

sugamama- wait, are you two living together?

Trash King- YES

_ ennoSHITa is now online _

Iwa chan- until he leaves for Argentina. 

Iwa chan- me and oikawa got an apartment together when we started out third year.

Trash King- it's a quicker commute than our neighborhood. 

freckles- I wonder if Hinata is going to do that when he gets older

ennoSHITa- I don’t think he will

_ Blueberry milk and precious are now online _

ennoSHITa- it seems he has a lot of responsibility at home. 

sugamama- yeah, he does have to watch Natsu a lot

Blueberry milk- he just has his mom and sister at home. 

Blueberry milk- his mom has two jobs and can’t always find a babysitter for Natsu

sugamama- where is he now?

Blueberry milk- idk

Blueberry milk- he said he had to take care of some family business today when I asked if he wanted to get some practice in

sugamama- i have a bad feeling now

precious- i’m sure everything will be fine, suga

precious- whatever it is, it seems like hes been dealing with it for years

sugamama- thats what’s worrying me

precious- to get our minds off of Hinata… 

precious- why don’t we talk about terushima~

freckles- yachiiii

Trash King- I was wondering what was up with that

precious- well I’m sorry if this was sprung upon me

freckles- he could be reading, yachi

Iwa chan- I highly doubt terushima would be quiet for this long

freckles- not him

sugamama- you still haven’t talked to him?

freckles- now that everything's out in the open

freckles- it doesn’t feel real anymore. 

Trash King- what do you mean?

freckles- i’ve always had feelings towards tsuki

freckles- hes all I’ve ever known

freckles- I think I put him on a pedestal and no one else ever compared

freckles- until now

sugamama- does this have to do anything with terushima?

freckles- no

freckles- me doubting my feelings for tsuki have nothing to do with him 

freckles- kuroo is really what made me realize there were other people out there

Blueberry milk- i’m confused

freckles- i don’t blame you

freckles- sorry

_ cat daddy is now online _

freckles- after seeing the effect kuroo had on tsuki

freckles- I realized this fantasy I had put us in would never be able to happen

freckles- oh, hello Kuroo

cat daddy- hey yamaguchi

sugamama- so let me get this right

sugamama- seeing someone else woo Tsukishima made you realize that your feelings may have been getting weaker?

freckles- kind of

freckles- I’ve always been in tsukki’s shadow, and being in karasuno with people that were cheering me on

freckles- that is really what made my feelings start to diminish 

precious- I get it now

precious- your saying that you think your feelings for Tsukishima were of the infatuation kind

precious- purely there because you held him higher than yourself

sugamama- oooohhh

freckles- yeah

cat daddy- and I made you realize that?   


freckles- yeah

freckles- seeing someone look at Tsuki with the same intensity that I did, but having a different reason behind it made me realize it

freckles- if you get what I mean

Trash King- and you don’t want a relationship with Tsukishima anymore?

freckles- …

freckles- I don’t know anymore

sugamama- what about terushima?

freckles- AHHHhh

freckles- I don’t like terushima like that!!!!

sugamama- okkkaaayyyy

cat daddy- I still want to apologize, yamaguchi

_ Kitten is now online _

cat daddy- I didn’t mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable

cat daddy- I was flirting with tsukishima, but I had no idea what your relationship was with him

freckles- no no

freckles- it's fine

freckles- I know Tsuki enjoyed it 

freckles- but you said you had someone else in mind when they asked about your crush

cat daddy- oh yeah

cat daddy- well

sugamama- yes, please do elaborate on that 

sugamama- are they in the chat?

sugamama- is it someone we know?

sugamama- are they dating already?   


Trash King- man is Mr. Nice guy cracking down on cat captain

cat daddy- I have to go do some chem homework

_ cat daddy is now offline _

* * *

_ Playboy, freckles and Saltyshima are online _

Saltyshima- yamaguchi

freckles- oh yeah

freckles- hey tsukki

Saltyshima- can we talk after practice?

freckles- sure!

Saltyshima- good

Playboy- hey blondie

Saltyshima- is there something you need? 

Playboy- just playing nice

Playboy- no need to pull out the defenses

freckles- tsuki

freckles- please be nice

Saltyshima- tch

Playboy- fine fine

Playboy- I understand where I’m not wanted

Playboy- I’ll see you later, kay tadashi?

freckles- yeah

_ Playboy is now offline _

Saltyshima- tadashi?

freckles- kei?

Saltyshima- he already explained that 

freckles- I already explained this too

Saltyshima- I am not talking this out on a fucking chat

freckles- oh, why not, tsuki?

Saltyshima- where are you?

freckles- …

freckles- Tsukishima

freckles- I don’t want to be with you 

_ freckles is now offline _

Saltyshima- what

* * *

_ Saltyshima, literal sunshine, cat daddy and Akaashi are online _

literal sunshine- wowie, what have I missed?

cat daddy- a lot apparently

Akaashi- is it bad that part of me was glad I was offline the past few days?

literal sunshine- i don’t think so

literal sunshine- I feel bad for not being there for Yams though

Saltyshima- Yamaguchi seems to be doing just fine without you

literal sunshine- It's still nice to be there in case

literal sunshine- why are you being meaner than usual?

literal sunshine- in my opinion, you got what you deserved

literal sunshine- it's mean to lead someone on like that

Saltyshima- what do you mean?

literal sunshine- everyone could tell that Yams had a crush on you

literal sunshine- he followed you around and put up with your crap for years

literal sunshine- if you could see other peoples feelings so well, why couldn’t you see your so-called best friends’?

Akaashi- he has a surprisingly good point

_ Trash King is now online _

Akaashi- but I don’t think it was that simple

cat daddy- go on with your theory

Akaashi- I think tsukishima enjoyed the attention that he was getting from Yamaguchi

Akaashi- and he was hoarding it to himself

Akaashi- because he didn’t think Yamaguchi would ever leave him

Akaashi- now, tsukishima, I don’t know your actual feelings towards Yamaguchi… but my best guess is that you didn’t really harbor any feelings towards him, other than the need to be seen

_ sugamama is now online _

Akaashi- and when someone else saw you the way Yamaguchi saw you… that was it for you

Saltyshima- what are you trying to say, Akaashi-san

Akaashi- I think your true feelings are for Kuroo, otherwise they wouldn’t be there

Akaashi- what you feel or felt for Yamaguchi was merely a subconscious effort to keep things the same

Akaashi- deep down, you want both

Saltyshima- no, I love yamaguchi

Akaashi- no you don’t 

Akaashi- you love the idea of him

_ Saltyshima is now offline _

sugamama- you said you were bored Oikawa

Trash King- …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo  
> Its been a while, hasn't it?  
> Sorry. I've been busy with school... it is my senior year after all.  
> Moving on, Terushima enters the chat. Terushima is one of my loves and I don't know why. I've also been really into TeruYama lately and I wanted to incorporate a rare pair anyway. The love triangle/square/hexagon is allowing me to do that!  
> This chapter is pretty much angst, and I'm SORRRYY. I've been in an angsty mood lately. Perhaps that's why I'm obsessed with TeruYama, oop.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you think of how I explained the feelings of Tsukiyama.  
> I personally am a multishipper, so I enjoy multiple ships. I love tsukiyama, but I do feel like this predicament is very common with tropes such as theirs.  
> In response to the first poll... I've been having trouble deciding (since the poll was split so I was going to give myself the last vote) so I checked it recently. AND ITS STILL SPLIT! BUT WITH EVEN MORE VOTES!  
> So I'm going to give you guys an ending real soon hehehe
> 
> TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THE NEW FORMATTING! I MIGHT JUST GO BACK AND DO THIS WITH THE ENTIRE FIC!


	13. and i’m cute and you can’t say no to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freckles- noooo 
> 
> freckles- no 
> 
> freckles- when people talk to you about feelings, you expose them
> 
> freckles- not here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku  
> Playboy - Terushima

_ literal sunshine, Playboy, and Trash King are online _

Trash King- chibi-chan

literal sunshine- yee?

Trash King- how is life?

literal sunshine- good

Playboy- thats great!

literal sunshine- Yeah!

Trash King- Are you sure?

literal sunshine- why are you suddenly wondering about my life, Grand King?

literal sunshine- Everything is okay

_ precious is now online _

precious- HINATA

literal sunshine- WHAT?!

Trash King- You just seem out of it

literal sunshine- I’m fine

precious- HAVE YOU SEEN YAMS TODAY!

literal sunshine- noooo

Playboy- whats going on?

precious- I CAN’T FIND HIM AND WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO SHOPPING!

literal sunshine- I haven’t seen him

literal sunshine- but tsukishima is in front of me

literal sunshine- I can ask him

Trash King- I don’t think thats a good idea, chibi-chan

literal sunshine- right

precious- HE ISN’T ANSWERING HIS PHONE!

literal sunshine- I can try if you’d like

Playboy- he says sorry and he’ll met you at the gym

precious- …

literal sunshine- OOH thanks terushima

precious- how did you get through to him?

Playboy- I pmed him and said that you were waiting on him

precious- oh thank you!!

Playboy- (⌒.－)＝★

literal sunshine- can i go with you guys?

literal sunshine- i need to get something for my mom

precious- sure!

precious- I’m heading to the gym right now wanna meet there?

literal sunshine- Already there!!

precious- KAY!

_ precious and literal sunshine are now offline _

Playboy- man are the karasuno first years fun

Trash King- I mean 

Trash King- I guess

* * *

_ Blueberry milk, Trash King, sugamama, and ROLLING THUNDA _

ROLLING THUNDA- duddess

ROLLING THUNDA- we should go do some karaoke 

sugamama- why would we do that?

ROLLING THUNDA- so we can have some team bonding! 

ROLLING THUNDA- and I just heard Kageyama singing to himself in the gym and I want everyone to be graced with his angelic voice

Blueberry milk- ??

Blueberry milk- YOU WERE THERE??????

Trash King- Tobio does not have an angelic voice

ROLLING THUNDA- He does

ROLLING THUNDA- and I was walking by

_ literal sunshine is now online _

ROLLING THUNDA- forgot something in the club room

Blueberry milk- Gahhh

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA HAS THE BEST VOICE

Blueberry milk- shut up dumbass

literal sunshine- LIKE IT IS THE MOST SOOTHING THING EVER

literal sunshine- HE CALMED NATSU DOWN AFTER A NIGHTMARE THE OTHER DAY

literal sunshine- IT'S HER FAVORITE SOUND NOW! 

literal sunshine- I HAD TO BRIBE HER TO GO TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO HEAR TOBIO SING 

Blueberry milk- you could’ve just called me, idiot

literal sunshine- it was really late last night i thought you might’ve been sleeping

Blueberry milk- i don’t mind 

ROLLING THUNDA- I cannot with this level of cuteness

literal sunshine- GAHHH

literal sunshine- NOYA SAN

ROLLING THUNDA- am I lying?

sugamama- i guess I could run it by daichi

sugamama- it would be a good group activity

Trash King- us third years did it a lot

Trash King- it was something we did since joining volleyball, since I have such an angelic voice

_ Iwa chan is now online _

Blueberry milk- I think he had a sense that Oikawa-san was being douchy

ROLLING THUNDA- it is a mystery how you can be so formal and disrespectful at the same time

Iwa chan- I saw him being shitty towards his phone, so I figured it was something to do with the group chat

Iwa chan- but he does have a good voice, so I won’t berate him for that

literal sunshine- WE SHOULD ALL GO TO KARAOKE!

Blueberry milk- no

ROLLING THUNDA- THAT IS THE BEST IDEA YOU’VE EVER HAD SHOU!

literal sunshine- I KNOW

literal sunshine- DON’T BE A SOUR PUSS KAGEYAMA!

sugamama- i do agree that it would be a good idea

_ freckles is now online _

sugamama- and the more people we have the less drama it would be

sugamama- I’ll convince daichi into making it a trip 

sugamama- you can invite some people from your school, oikawa

freckles- karaoke??

literal sunshine- OH YEAH!

literal sunshine- Yams loves karaoke

literal sunshine- we do it a lot 

literal sunshine- we as in Yams, me and yachi

literal sunshine- and yams has a great voice!

freckles- why thank you, Hinata

Blueberry milk- I’m not going 

literal sunshine- yes you are

literal sunshine- yes he is

literal sunshine- consider the date you promised me last night

ROLLING THUNDA- WHAT!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- DATE!!!

ROLLING THUNDA- I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE CASUAL LOVERS!

Blueberry milk- idiot

Blueberry milk- we’re trying something new

literal sunshine- YEAH! 

sugamama- this is so cute

literal sunshine- And he promised to take me out the other day but I had some emergency family stuff

literal sunshine- so we’re rescheduling to the karaoke

Blueberry milk- I though the whole reason you wanted to go on a date was to have some time alone with me?

Trash King- i am so lonely

Iwa chan- shut the hell up, shittykawa

literal sunshine- yes, but I want you to serenade meeeeee

Blueberry milk- WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT I WOULD SERENADE YOU DUMBASS

literal sunshine- cuz i’m cute and you can’t say no to me

_ literal sunshine sent a photo _

_ precious and Kitten are now online _

precious- SOME ONE HELP! 

precious- KAGEYAMA JUST SLAMMED HIS HEAD INTO THE DESK AND ISN’T RESPONDING TO ANYONE!

ROLLING THUNDA- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

sugamama- dear lord 

literal sunshine- AHHhh I’m sorry kageyama!!!

Kitten- what happened?

_ Cake and Akaashi are now online _

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA PLEASEEEEE

Akaashi- oh no what happened?

sugamama- Kageyama has been killed by cuteness

precious- I DON’T THINK HES BREATHING GUYS!

Cake- that pic was pretty cute

Cake- my underling is pretty cute 

_ cat daddy is now online _

sugamama- don’t even think about it, bokuto

Blueberry milk- i’m going 

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA!!!

literal sunshine- I’M SO SORRY 

literal sunshine- WE DON’T HAVE TO GO!

Blueberry milk- no

Blueberry milk- we’re going

cat daddy- i can’t believe that tsukishima is missing all of this

cat daddy- it's ripe for the picking

literal sunshine- OKAY!

literal sunshine- ARE YOU OKAY THOUJGH?

Kitten- well, the reason hes offline is partially your fault

cat daddy- well

Blueberry milk- just don’t send those to the gc anymore

ROLLING THUNDA- oop

sugamama- we need jesus

literal sunshine- okaaayyy

* * *

_ Akaashi, freckles, precious and literal sunshine are online _

freckles- hiii

Akaashi- you seemed to be feeling better

precious- were going to a cafe at the moment

literal sunshine- his favorite one! 

precious- the one he met his knight in piercings

freckles- YACHII

Akaashi- I was wondering about that

freckles- noooo 

freckles- no 

freckles- when people talk to you about feelings, you expose them

freckles- not here

literal sunshine- that is true

literal sunshine- AKAASHI 

literal sunshine- YOUR A LOVE GOD!

precious- lol

Akaashi- I wouldn’t take it that far…

Akaashi- I just notice a lot of stuff

literal sunshine- DO ME!

literal sunshine- NOTICE ME

freckles- uh

freckles- hinata

precious- no no

precious- let him be

Akaashi- uh

Akaashi- well… from what I can tell

Akaashi- you have very strong feelings for Kageyama

Akaashi- and you want to do a lot more with him

Akaashi- uh

Akaashi- i mean, you two are really an open book

precious- true

Akaashi- there isn’t much you two haven’t said in the chat already

Akaashi- your biggest problem right now is putting a label on it

freckles- YEAH!

freckles- ARE YOU TWO DATING OR WHAT!?

literal sunshine- idek

precious- what?

literal sunshine- don’t know what we are

Akaashi- you’re going on dates aren’t you?

literal sunshine- well yeah… 

literal sunshine- and we kiss and hold hands and snuggle and watch movies with natsu

literal sunshine- but I don’t want to call him my boyfriend yet

freckles- wait, your the one who doesn’t want it?

precious- oh

literal sunshine- yeah

freckles- what

Akaashi- yeah, I’m a little confused here

literal sunshine- my family… is a little traditional 

literal sunshine- they’re ‘okay’ with me being pan

literal sunshine- but they think it's just a phase

precious- most importantly, your dad

literal sunshine- yeah, he isn’t the most supportive person

freckles- and they’re the reason you don’t want to put a label on it

literal sunshine- partially

literal sunshine- they won’t approve of Kageyama and our relationship

literal sunshine- but I don’t really want to care about them

literal sunshine- we both have big aspirations and I don’t want our relationship to get in the way of that

Akaashi- that can get in the way

literal sunshine- and it scares me how much he means to me already 

literal sunshine- I want to do better, I want to be better for him 

literal sunshine- when we met at the beginning of the school year, I hated him… i wanted to beat him and I wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face

literal sunshine- but then… i think I fell in love with him

precious- AHAHHAHAHAHAH

freckles- lol, yachi is dying

precious- MY SHIPPPPPP

literal sunshine- yachii

Akaashi- love?

literal sunshine- AHhhhh don’t repeat it !!

literal sunshine- I DON’T KNOW!

literal sunshine- i just know I don’t want to live in a world without him

literal sunshine- I don’t want to play volleyball without him

literal sunshine- I don’t want to be without Kageyama

Akaashi- ahh

Akaashi- Is that why you hated it so much when Kageyama got asked to the training camp and not you?

literal sunshine- well, a little

literal sunshine- I just felt like he was running off without me

literal sunshine- and I was being left behind again

literal sunshine- I don’t want to get into that now

Akaashi- well okay

Akaashi- oh dear

Akaashi- I suppose I do make everyone talk about their feelings

precious- it's because you seem so insightful!

Akaashi- well thank you, yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated yesterday, but I just couldn't help it. I just kept writing.  
> I think my funny bone is gone because I can't seem to write comedy rn, lol.  
> Anyway, this is kind of a filler. We have karaoke to look forward too! Some kagehina fluff and angst. Some love shape angst. Their story should be wrapping up soon! But don't forget about Daichi and suga! and we got IWAOI! plus the whole thing with tanaka and ennoshita.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. boo you whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> precious- yeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> There is talk of homophobia in this chapter.  
> -  
> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku  
> Playboy - Terushima

_ Cake, sugamama, literal sunshine and 10 others are online _

Cake- I’m bored

Trash King- no

Trash King- last time I said that, someone was torn to shreds by your boyfriend

Akaashi- ???

sugamama- hes talking about with Tsukishima

Akaashi- oh

Akaashi- how are things on the team anyway

sugamama- the same

Dadchi- tsukishima is seeming to be taking this as an adult.

Akaashi- i shouldn’t be surprised

Akaashi- hes the type that wouldn’t let it effect his performance

freckles- but he is also the type to hold things in

freckles- I’m worried 

cat daddy- if you don’t want to talk to him, i could try to 

freckles- i appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t think either of us should talk to him right now

cat daddy- right

Akaashi- I shouldn’t either

Dadchi- i’ll talk to him 

freckles- thank you daichi

Trash King- CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!

Trash King- IT'S BEEN THE ONLY THING IN THE CHAT FOR WEEKS!

Blueberry milk- well

Blueberry milk- it's what is going on in the team

Blueberry milk- and your in the karasuno chat

Trash King- SHUT IT TOBIO

Blueberry milk- ( ︶︿︶)

Trash King- I’m here to have fun

Trash King- not to be bullied

Trash King- ESPECIALLY BY YOU!

Dadchi- what do you suppose we do, oikawa?

Trash King- idk.

literal sunshine- why don’t we play the newly wed game?

Blueberry milk- the what?

Trash King- thats a good idea! 

sugamama- its game usually played by newlyweds but we can do partners

sugamama- its supposed to show how well you know the other person

Trash King- is iwa chan on?!!

_ Iwa chan is now offline _

Trash King- boo you whore

_ Iwa chan is now online _

sugamama- lets do people that we know first 

Dadchi- so us?

sugamama- yeah

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA

Blueberry milk- sure

precious- I’LL ASK THE QUESTIONS!

cat daddy- kenma?

Kitten- sure

Cake- me and akaashi, obviously

Akaashi- of course bokuto-san

Playboy- i guess that leaves us, tadashi

freckles- yeah it does 

freckles- ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ

precious- i’m looking up 

precious- are you guys okay with them being a little on the romantic side?

sugamama- thats fine, yachi

precious- Describe the perfect evening for your partner

precious- daichi, kags, kuroo, bokuto, iwazumi, and terushima

precious- in that order

Dadchi- is this in the romantic sense?

precious- it doesn’t have to be

Dadchi- well okay

Dadchi- suga like nights in, so he would like to cozy up next to a fire with some hot cocoa and maybe watching a movie. 

Dadchi- but I see him wanting to read at the same time

sugamama- uh

sugamama- yeah

sugamama- exactly

precious- one point for daisuga

Dadchi- yachi

precious- I’M NOT PUSHING JUST SHORTENING YOUR NAME

precious- KAGEYAMA YOUR TURN

Blueberry milk- a late night in the gym, practicing anything for volleyball

Blueberry milk- us working hard to get down new quicks 

Blueberry milk- then a walk home together, eating meat buns 

literal sunshine- DON’T FORGET WHEN WE PART

Blueberry milk- oh yeah

Blueberry milk- then exchange a kiss on each others head 

precious- oh my 

precious- GOODNESS

Akaashi- sounds like this has happened before

sugamama- its every practice for them

cat daddy- you two don’t want anything else? You are dating aren’t you?

Blueberry milk- no theres nothing else I’d want

Blueberry milk- as long as I get to spend time with Hinata

precious- DOUBLE POINTS FOR KAGEHINA!

literal sunshine- YESS

Blueberry milk- Kagehina?

literal sunshine- its our names put together

precious- Kuroo

cat daddy- for kenma?

cat daddy- a game night with his favorite snacks. 

cat daddy- hes been obsessed with among us recently, so maybe a group outing

Kitten- eh

Kitten- i guess

precious- is that a yes or no, kenma?

Kitten- the game night is a yeah, but the group outing is a no

precious- HALF POINTS FOR KUROKEN

cat daddy- boo

precious- BOKUTO

Cake- uhh

Cake- uhhh

Akaashi- take your time, bokuto

Akaashi- no one is rushing you

Cake- BUT I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOUR PERFECT NIGHT IN IS AKAASHI

Cake- I’m the worst boyfriend ever!

Akaashi- bokuto

Akaashi- my perfect night would be any night with you

precious- my baby heart can’t take all of this!

precious- DOUBLE POINTS!

Trash King- !!!

Trash King- BOKUTO didn’t even answer the question

precious- fine

precious- one point for BokAka

precious- iwaizumi

Iwa chan- oikawa’s perfect night that he doesn’t want to admit is a night just with his significant other

Iwa chan- but he would tell you differently

Iwa chan- its a day spent walking the city, sight seeing and end the night off by walking along the beach or some cheesy shit like that

Kitten- at least this isn’t a paragraph long text

precious- its cute that you know that about him

precious- a point to IWAOI

Trash King- i kind of like Iwaoi

Iwa chan- don’t even think about it, shittykawa

precious- terushima

precious- tell us yams perfect night?

Playboy- I don’t know much about yams romantic aspirations right now

Playboy- but I think he would like a night spent in 

Playboy- even when we hang out, he doesn’t like going anywhere new

Playboy- so probably just a night in watching netflix or doing some sort of craft together

freckles- he got it partially right

precious- what part?

freckles- I would like make pottery together

freckles- but i don’t mind the night in, just anywhere is fine

freckles- so the craft thing is right

precious- i’ll give it to ya

precious- ONE POINT TO TERUYAMA

precious- score: DAISUGA-1 KAGEHINA-2 KUROKEN-½ BOKAKA-1 IWAOI-1 TERUYAMA-1

precious- next question!

precious- favorite color! 

precious- suga, hinata, kenma, oiks, yams

Iwa chan- oiks

Iwa chan- he is a pig

Trash King- IWA CHAN

sugamama- daichi’s favorite color isssss

sugamama- gray

Dadchi- sorry suga

Dadchi- its actually brown

precious- oooh sorry boys

sugamama- its okayy

literal sunshine- he likes orange

literal sunshine- but his room and his phone are blue

literal sunshine- so i’m going to go with blue

Blueberry milk- its dark blue

precious- ONE POINT TO KAGEHINA

precious- kenma?

Kitten- oh

Kitten- red

Kitten- that why he liked to be on nekoma so much

cat daddy- yeah, its red

precious- CUTE

precious- I’M GOING TO ROUND KUROKEN UP TO 2 BECAUSE HALVES ARE TO MUCH

cat daddy- yesh

Akaashi- bokuto’s favorite color is yellow

Cake- AWWWW AKAASHI   


Cake- YOU KNOW MY FAVORITE COLOR!!

precious- another point to BOKAKA

cat daddy- you two have been dating for months now

Cake- I KNOW THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!

literal sunshine- SPEAKING OF WHICH! 

literal sunshine- WE NEED TO DO A GIFT EXCHANGE!

literal sunshine- Karasuno I mean

sugamama- like secret santa?

literal sunshine- YEAH!

literal sunshine- ME AND MY FRIENDS DID IT LAST YEAR 

Dadchi- it is a good idea

Dadchi- we’ll talk about it at tomorrow's practice

cat daddy- I gotta run guys 

Akaashi- we do to, we have practice

_ Kitten, cat daddy, Akaashi, and Cake are now offline _

sugamama- I should probably meet up with asahi and kiyoko to study for finals

literal sunshine- KAGEYAMA!

Dadchi- no practice today

_ Dadchi is now offline _

literal sunshine- boo

Trash king- …

Trash king- Uh guys

Blueberry milk- didn’t you say natsu wanted to watch that new disney movie at the theaters?

literal sunshine- OH YEAH

Blueberry milk- we should probably get going then

precious- CAN I GO TOO! 

precious- its a sequel of a movie from my childhood

freckles- THE INDESTRUCTABLES?!

literal sunshine- YEAH!

freckles- teruuuu?

Playboy- I’m already getting my shoes on, yams

literal sunshine- YAYYYY GROUP OUTING

_ Playboy is now offline _

Blueberry milk- take the train, hinata

Blueberry milk- me and yachi will meet you guys at the station

literal sunshine- okie!

_ literal sunshine is now offline _

Blueberry milk- do you want me to pick you up on my way there, yachi?

precious- please!

Blueberry milk- on my way

_ Blueberry milk is now offline _

freckles- what should I wear, yachi!?

precious- the ripped jeans! And the yellow sweater! 

precious- his yellow sweater

freckles- !!! 

freckles- he’ll know! 

precious- exactly! 

freckles- yachiiiiii

freckles- fineee

_ freckles is now offline _

precious- yeeeee

_ precious is now offline _

Trash King- wow

sugamama- what?

Trash King- they just ignored me completely

Trash King- AND I DIDN’T GET MY TURN!

* * *

_ literal sunshine, Blueberry milk and sugamama are online _

sugamama- how was the movie?

literal sunshine- GREAT!

literal sunshine- THEY WENT ZOOM

literal sunshine AND BOOM!

literal sunshine- AND ZAP!

literal sunshine- THAT KID WAS SO FAST!

Blueberry milk- it was okay

sugamama- it sounds like you two watched two different movies

literal sunshine- bakayama 

literal sunshine- no dad I don’t want to go to your house this weekend

literal sunshine- oop sorry!

Blueberry milk- don’t we have a date this weekend?

sugamama- what going on with your dad

sugamama- A DATE!

literal sunshine- yeah, we’re going out to eat friday before the karaoke

Blueberry milk- suga-san has a good point 

Blueberry milk- are things good with your dad?

literal sunshine- yeah

literal sunshine- ..

literal sunshine- no

sugamama- do you want to talk about it

literal sunshine- hes trying to introduce me to this girl

literal sunshine- shes a family friend, and i’ve met her before

literal sunshine- shes nice and all

sugamama- but your dating someone

Blueberry milk- hinata

Blueberry milk- HINATA 

Blueberry milk- answer damnit

sugamama- well, he is actively talking to his dad

sugamama- give him a minute, kageyama

sugamama- i know your worried

literal sunshine- kageyama

Blueberry milk- yeah?

literal sunshine- can we go play volleyball, please?

sugamama- is everything alright?

literal sunshine- yeah

Blueberry milk- I’ll meet you at the gym

Blueberry milk- but is everything alright

Blueberry milk- don’t lie to us

literal sunshine- he said if I had a boyfriend he would disown me

sugamama- oh hinata

literal sunshine- its alright

literal sunshine- I don’t need his approval or even his ties…

literal sunshine- I spent years without him

literal sunshine- i don’t need him

Blueberry milk- I’m on my way to the gym

Blueberry milk- don’t stop talking to suga, hinata

_ Blueberry milk is now offline _

sugamama- are you okay, hinata?

literal sunshine- no

literal sunshine- but I will be

literal sunshine- promise!

literal sunshine- I’m just worried about natsu

literal sunshine- he doesn’t have anything to do with her right now

literal sunshine- but I have a feelings that he will when she gets older and I don’t want her to go through this

literal sunshine- i want her to be able to live freely and not have to worry about his approval

sugamama- then let her know about it 

sugamama- don’t let your dad get to her

literal sunshine- kageyama’s here, suga

literal sunshine- i’ll talk to you later

_ literal sunshine is now offline _

* * *

_ Cake, Saltyshima, and Kitten are online _

Cake- OOOHHhh

Cake- TSUKII

Cake- haven’t heard from you in forever!

Saltyshima- i’ve been busy

Kitten- looks like it

_ Akaashi is now online _

Akaashi- tsukishima

Saltyshima- hello akaashi-san

Akaashi- are you doing any better?

Saltyshima- yeah

Saltyshima- yamaguchi’s been talking to other people

Kitten- he seems happy with teru tho

Saltyshima- i guess so

Cake- are you going to give kuroo a chance?

Saltyshima- your acting like its only my choice

Kitten- it kind of is

Kitten- he talks about you a lot, if its any consultation

Saltyshima- he does

Kitten- yeah

Akaashi- kenma

Kitten- ?

Akaashi- are you okay

Saltyshima- wait, do you like him?

Kitten- no

Kitten- hes annoying

Kitten- you dating him would be a blessing

Kitten- if you date him, he won’t bother me as much

Saltyshima- again, its up to him

Akaashi- it would be your responsibility, tsukishima

Akaashi- your the one who they’ve been waiting on

Akaashi- kuroo is still waiting, i think

Saltyshima- i don’t know if I’m over yamaguchi

Saltyshima- did he really move on so quickly?

Akaashi- well, hes been going through this for a while… 

Akaashi- and hes not moving on, terushima is just there

Saltyshima- terushima

Saltyshima- i don’t like him

Cake- we know! 

Cake- Your super sassy to him!

Saltyshima- ugh

Kitten- are you going to the karaoke?

Saltyshima- yeah

Kitten- is terushima going with yamaguchi?

Saltyshima- i don’t know

Saltyshima- i don’t care

Cake- I’m confused

Cake- do you care about yams or not?

Saltyshima- of course i do

Saltyshima- hes my best friend

Cake- do you want to date him?

Saltyshima- ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when i said this story would end soon (⊃‿⊂)  
> I will not apologize for the cliffhanger!  
> I kind of wrote this in 'honor' of my own family. The reason I resonate with Hinata so much, why I kin him so much, is because I fell like I am him. I am always defying expectation in my family, and when I came out as bi to my folks, they 'accepted' me, but their constantly asking how I know I'm bi. And when my grandpa found out about my sexuality, he told me he would disown me if I ever brought a girl home. I live with him.  
> ANYWAY! I kind of wanted to get the karaoke arc over with in this chapter. BUTTTTTT I got sidetracked with the newlywed game.  
> Don't take my word for it, but I'm pretty sure the time in between shiritorizawa arc and the nationals arc was winter. And I really wanted to do Kageyama's birthday and christmas, so its winter. SO THATS THE NEXT ARC!  
> Also, one of you referred to the timelines in this book as different arcs. AND I LOVE THAT!  
> This book started off as a way to relieve stress and wasn't supposed to be anything. But you guys made it blow into an actual story! And I couldn't be happier! Thank you so much!  
> My question is, what should the arcs be called?  
> Answer in the coments!


	15. well, I’m still confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> precious- KAGEYAMA FELL INTO THE KOI POND TRYING TO FEED THE FISH
> 
> precious- lookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! LITTLE SPOILER AHEAD !!!
> 
> literal sunshine - hinata  
> blueberry Milk - kageyama  
> ROLLING THUNDA- Noya  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> sugamama - sugawara  
> dadchi - daichi  
> baldyy/buddha - tanaka  
> precious - yachi  
> saltyshima - tsukishima  
> freckles - yamaguchi  
> ennoSHITa - ennoshita  
> Cake - Bokuto  
> cat daddy - kuroo  
> Thing 1 - kinoshita  
> Thing 2 - Narita  
> Akaashi - Akaashi  
> kiyoko- kiyoko  
> Trash King - Oikawa  
> Iwa Chan - Iwaizumi  
> Kitten - Kenma  
> Skyscraper - Lev  
> Cat Mom - Yaku  
> Playboy - Terushima

Saltyshima- I want Yamaguchi to be happy

Saltyshima- and I think terushima is going to make him happy

Cake- Huuhhh

Cake- do you love him or not?

Saltyshima- yes i do

Cake- then why are you not fighting for him

Saltyshima- because I don’t know if I’m in love with him, or if I love him

Cake- whats the difference?

Akaashi- we’re in love, Bokuto

Akaashi- but you love kuroo because hes your friend, correct?

Cake- yeahhh

Akaashi- thats a different type of love

Cake- well yeah, 

Cake- I don’t fuck kuroo

Saltyshima- i-

Kitten- HAIHFOSJDO

Akaashi- bokuto-san

Cake- I’m in trouble

Cake- why am I in trouble. 

Kitten- you aren’t supposed to tell your sex life to us! 

Akaashi- anyway

Akaashi- so you know what you want to do?

Saltyshima- no

Saltyshima- but I won’t let Yamaguchi be unhappy because I can’t make my mind up

Kitten- then are you going to start being nice to terushima?

Saltyshima- no

Saltyshima- hes a still a bastard 

Saltyshima- and I don’t like him. 

Saltyshima- but I won’t avoid Yamaguchi anymore…

Saltyshima- or kuroo

Saltyshima- if yamaguchi wants to try something, he needs to talk to me same with kuroo

Akaashi- well… I don’t think either of them would like being second choice

Kitten- yeah thats why Yamaguchi is moving on in the first place

Akaashi- it's your choice

Akaashi- not theirs

Saltyshima- right..

Saltyshima- thanks

_ Saltyshima is now offline _

Cake- well, I’m still confused

* * *

_ freckles, Playboy, precious, and literal sunshine are online _

freckles- THAT WAS SO FUN!!!

_ cat daddy is now online _

literal sunshine- it was! 

precious- even though it felt like a double date that I crashed, it was fun!

cat daddy- what happened?

literal sunshine- me and Kageyama went to the park to play some volleyball after our date

literal sunshine- and we ran into YAMS AND TERU!

literal sunshine- we got them to play two on two

precious- THEN I CAME AND WRECKED THEIR GAME!

Playboy- i don’t know about wreck

Playboy- their team probably needed their help

literal sunshine- NUH UHH

literal sunshine- DON’T LIE TO ROOSTER HEAD!

literal sunshine- WE WERE BEATING YOU SO BADLY!

cat daddy- i thought we were done with the comments on my hair

precious- ANYWAY!

precious- I talked them out of finishing their game and we went to play some putt putt together! 

precious- KAGEYAMA FELL INTO THE KOI POND TRYING TO FEED THE FISH

precious- lookie

_ precious sent a picture _

cat daddy- that

cat daddy- is some blackmail material there

precious- I KNOW!

freckles- guys, did you read the convo earlier?

cat daddy- kenma told me not to read it

freckles- did you?

cat daddy- i will now

Playboy- yams, are you okay

freckles- yeah, I’m fine

precious- you sure?

freckles- I don’t know

freckles- even if he does ‘choose’ me

freckles- I still don’t think I feel the same anymore

freckles- I was never in love with him

freckles- I was merely chasing a dream

literal sunshine- soooo

freckles- Kuroo, I think you should tell him if you like him

freckles- didn’t you say you had someone else in mind when they were asking about your crush?

cat daddy- well yeah. 

cat daddy- I have someone else in mind

cat daddy- look, I like to flirt with tsukishima just because I can

cat daddy- but I don’t think I have any romantic feelings for him

literal sunshine- REALLLYYY?

cat daddy- i mean

cat daddy- sure theres a part of me that wants to give it a chance and take the joy ride

cat daddy- but I’m also going to uni next year, maybe playing VB there

cat daddy- thats my main focus right now

cat daddy- tsukishima needs to focus on VB

cat daddy- hes finally letting himself enjoy it 

cat daddy- he doesn’t need to date anyone right now

freckles- but if he came to you….

cat daddy- I wouldn’t reject him

literal sunshine- can we know the other person??

cat daddy- why are you so interested, chibi?

literal sunshine- becaussseee

cat daddy- it's kenma

precious- I KNEW IT!!!   


precious- OH MY GODS

precious- I DON’T KNOW WHO TO SHIP!

literal sunshine- my personal bias is kenma

freckles- look at you pulling out those big words

literal sunshine- I KNOW!

Playboy- Yams, are you okay with talking about tsukishima’s potential relationships?

freckles- of course!

freckles- tsuki is my best friend, no matter what feelings were confused

freckles- I just hope we get back to our normal 

freckles- besides

freckles- I have you

cat daddy- I need some popcorn

literal sunshine- ???!?!!!!!!

precious- AHHAHIFHDJLSJ

Playboy- …

freckles- agk

freckles- was the wrong things to say?!

literal sunshine- NO 

literal sunshine- IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO SAY!

Playboy- I might have had a heart attack

cat daddy- pfffftt

cat daddy- bro.

cat daddy- we really need to add you to the captains chat

cat daddy- your a treat

Playboy- no i’m a snack

freckles- no comment

precious- AHIFOSID

precious- YAMS ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?

freckles- maybe

* * *

_ Trash King is online _

Trash King- anyone on?

Trash King- great

Trash King- alone again

_ sugamama is now online _

sugamama- are you okay?

Trash King- oh yeah!

Trash King- just bored

Trash King- and just booked my flight to argentina

sugamama- oh

Trash King- yeah

Trash King- just already missing my family

sugamama- i can sympathize

Trash King- you're going to be a teacher right?

sugamama- yeah!

sugamama- I feel like I can mold young minds

Trash King- you managed to mold Tobio’s mind

sugamama- well, I had help with that

sugamama- it was also the trauma your team gave him

Trash King- eh, what a little trauma to a great backstory

sugamama- I swear

* * *

_ Akaashi and cat daddy are online _

cat daddy- what are you doing up?

Akaashi- I’m working

cat daddy- ahh

Akaashi- and you?

cat daddy- studying

cat daddy- or was

cat daddy- I was annoying kenma, but he is now in a pillow fort by the bed

Akaashi- ah

Akaashi- isn’t karasuno on that karaoke night?

cat daddy- yeah

cat daddy- Terushima ended up going with them, so hes sending updates through the captain chats

cat daddy- so far, tanaka and noya have sung ‘single ladies’ which kinda made asahi upset, from what I understand

cat daddy- and Suga made daichi start them off with the star spangled banner

Akaashi- The american national anthem?

cat daddy- yep

Akaashi- hmm

cat daddy- hows bokuto?

Akaashi- I haven’t spoken to him today

Akaashi- hes supposed to be doing some studying

Akaashi- i doubt it though

Akaashi- and your situation?

cat daddy- it hasn’t changed

cat daddy- Like i said, I’m focusing on school

cat daddy- if the crush doesn’t dissipate before finals is over, then I’ll say something 

cat daddy- as for, tsuki

cat daddy- hasn’t changed

Akaashi- isn’t that frustrating?

cat daddy- no

cat daddy- It keeps me from choosing

Akaashi- ahh

cat daddy- HINATA IS SINGING 

Akaashi- what is he singing?

cat daddy- I don’t know! 

cat daddy- BUT HES DANCING WITH NOYA AND TANAKA

cat daddy- THEY’RE TRYING TO GET ENNOSHITA ON THE STAGE

Akaashi- it sounds like they’re having fun

cat daddy- man I wish i was there

Akaashi- I would rather be anywhere than here

cat daddy- work bad?

Akaashi- no

Akaashi- it's just theres nothing to do

Akaashi- I don’t think i’ve ever been this bored

cat daddy- the store doesn’t have many customers?

Akaashi- never does this late

Akaashi- and if I do, it's old drunks that like to throw slurs around

cat daddy- must suck

Akaashi- I just got to live with it for another year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewo.  
> This chapter is a little rushed and a I don't like it that much. But I wanted to get the karaoke arc out of the way. So its out of the way nowwww.  
> This tsukiyama/kurotsuki/teruyama/kuroken thread is wrapping up. And were going to be moving onto Kageyama's birthday and Christmas. I AM DUBBING IT THE WINTER ARC. So original, right guys? Since its december right now, I'm going to release the chapter for Kag's birthday and christmas on the specific day.  
> Anywhos. I think you guys know who Yams is going to end up with, but the question for tsuki is still up in the air. What will he dooooooooo. 
> 
> Don't forget to read my other Haikyuu fic on here. The Book of Him. It's a kagehina story with demon!Hinata. Go give it some love because god knows I poor a lot of my time into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyyywayyy!!! Hope you enjoyed!! Hit the kudos and maybe leave me some funny vines that would fit them. Or some nicknames that I can change their users to. I'll start leaving a username guide in the notes next chapter.


End file.
